The Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes
by Man of cartoons
Summary: After the events of Ultimate Enemy, Danny live his life as normal as possible, while fighting ghosts and saving the world once. But the return of Dark Dan will ruin that. Clockwork knows everything and he knows Dark Dan will return soon and not even Danny Phantom can beat him. A group of young heroes must band together with a common goal or risk losing everything. MULTI-CROSSVER.
1. Danny Phantom: The mystery Phantom

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Danny phantom, Teen titans, Kim possible, young justice, Avatar: the last airbender, the incredible, and Ben 10: Omniverse. They own by cartoon network, Disney channel or Nickelodeon.

Me: Hello, I am Man of Cartoons and this is The Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes. I don't want to waste time so I'll get to the point. Enjoy the chapter.

********************************************(LINE BREAK)**************************

Chapter 1: The mysterious Phantom in Amity Park.

Above the town of Amity Park, Danny cruised through the air, relaxing with every second. Summer vacation was coming to an end, so he was using the peaceful chance to relax. Since the beginning of summer, ghosts were making their appearance and causing much trouble as they could. There were times where he had time to himself, girlfriend and best friend. But sadly summer was coming to an end.

It's been a year since Danny had saved the world from the Disasteroid. Ever since then he had gained popularity and everything was going nicely for him. The town no longer saw him as a threat and the GIW had stopped hunting him….after three weeks his identity was discovered. Best of all he had a girlfriend who used to be his best friend and his family supported him in every way.

Danny enjoyed every second he cruised the air. He wanted to enjoy more, but then he felt a cold shudder down his spine and a blue wisp escaped his mouth.

"Oh, great." He groaned sarcastically and flew off to find the ghost. It wasn't long that he found the ghost that triggered his ghost sense. Over the months, he had developed a way that he could use his ghost sense to also locate the ghost responsible.

He flew to the streets of people running and screaming in fear at what appeared to be a short, fart, chubby ghost with red eyes in ridiculous overalls waving his hands in a 'scary' way.

"Run weak humans! For I, The Box Ghost shall conquer your boxes!"

Danny flew up behind the ghost, making sure not to alert him. It was easy for him mostly because the Box Ghost kept laughing his 'evil' laugh. Danny tapped the ghost shoulder, alerting the ghost of his presence. The Box Ghost ceased his laughing as he felt someone tap him and turned behind him. He came to face the opening of Fenton Thermos and before he could react he was sucked inside by a blur flash of light.

Danny snickered, "Same old Box ghost. You think he'd stay for the forty eighth time in the ghost zone." He capped the lid and flew off to a familiar direction.

But unknown to him, a shadowy figure with red eyes was watching from an alley.

**********************************************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************************

As he drew closer to his destination, Danny could see the Nasty Burger. He reduced his speed as he arrived and landed on the ground, changing back to normal. Two rings formed at his waist, going up and down as it changed him to normal. His snow white hair and glowing green eyes changed to black raven hair and blue sky eyes and his DP jumpsuit changed to a pure white shirt underneath a black leather jacket and dark jeans.

Danny walked to the door of the nasty burger and opened it. He found the place was less packed than usual, but it didn't bother him. He liked few numbers of teens hanging out with their friends without giving him any glances. It had been a while since his fans stopped bothering him and got use to him. Danny could relate his life to a superhero teen called Ben Tennyson, though he didn't know much about him.

Danny smiled as he saw a table booth with his friends and girlfriend sat. A blond muscular boy dressed in a jock uniform waved at him from the table. Danny walked to the table and sat next to a Goth girl dressed in a purple shirt and black jeans with skills on it. Across them was the blond jock boy and a thirteen year old girl that resembled Danny. She was dressed in red jeans and wore a blue hoodie.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I'm late." Danny said as he sat closer to his girlfriend, Sam.

"No need to apologize, Danny." His girlfriend smiled at him, "At least you're not late like someone we know."

"You can't blame Tucker, Sam. He's the mayor of Amity Park and he's been busy lately."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam answered, knowing it was true.

Danny turned from his girlfriend and to the blond jock, "Hey, Dash, how's your summer vacation in Dimmsdale?"

"It was ok." Dash shrugged, "Though strange things were happening, but other than that it was fine." He got off his seat as he prepared to leave, "I better get our take outs. Back in a minute." He told them before walking to the cashier to get their orders.

Danny watched the jock for a moment, thinking about what he said about his summer vacation. But he shrugged it off his mind as he looked at his foster cousin, "So Dani, how's it been living with Sam for a week?"

It had been a month since Danny, Sam and Tucker reprogrammed the Booooooomerang to find Dani. It led them into Queen Dora's kingdom where they found Dani living with her. Danny got well with Dora before finally asking Dani to return with him to the human world she could be part of his family. But sadly, Dani turned down the offer, saying she wanted to explore the world more before settling down to join a family. However, she promised to visit as often as she could.

"It's great! Sam is totally awesome." Dani answered with a smirk, "You better not blow this relationship, Mr. Oblivious." Sam laughed at the humor Dani implied, but stopped as Dani shot a glare at her.

Just then, the entrance doors of the Nasty Burger opened as an American-African walked inside. The teen was dressed in a green shirt, brown pants and wearing a brown trench coat.

"Hey guys!" He waved at Danny, Sam and Dani. He sat next to Dani, "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much." Danny shrugged, "What about you?"

"Nothing, other than talking about the ghost budget we're setting up…OW!" Tucker was interrupted as he earned a light punch to the elbow by Sam. He turned to her with an angry glare, "What was that for!"

"You were about to talk about the budget to us teenagers." Sam replied.

"Oh." Tucker blushed in embarrassment.

****************************************************************(LINE BREAK)**************************************************

After an hour of talking and hanging out with each other, the teens went to different places top hang out. They went bowling, fishing and hang out at the docks to enjoy each other company. But eventually time went by and soon the sun began to set. Danny and his friends began to leave as they watched the beautiful sun set go by and bringing the nigh close.

Danny stretched his hand to straighten his hand, "We still have three hours before out curfew. What else should we do?"

"Play Doom." Sam answered, standing up from the dock.

Tucker muttered to himself, "Yeah so she could kick our butts." Before he could react, Sam kicks to the water at him, causing him to shiver, "Men this is cold!" He shivered.

***************************************************************(LINE BREAK)***************************************************

The next few hours in Sam's house were great for Team Phantom. Danny, Sam and Tucker played Doom, beating other opponents from different parts of the world. They were so good in the game that they were nominated the greatest in the game. With Sam's knowledge of the game, they were able to get to higher levels they never knew existed.

Dash and Dani played bowling in the bowling area of Sam's basement. Dani kicked Dash's butt in the game as she won more scores than he could. Dash would have been with his popular friends, but he preferred having fun with Danny and his team. He especially liked the friendship that was growing with him and Dani over the past week she stayed with Sam.

Eventually, time for fun was over as it almost neared ten o' clock. They said their goodbyes to each other before they left Sam's home. Dash left with Tucker's in his limo, Dani flew off so she could arrive to the city of New Jersey where she heard there are frequent robot attacks and Danny flew to the skies. He had been concerned about Dani leaving, but remembered she could handle herself. He only hoped that she would eventually settle down in Amity Park.

The night was quiet with minority of people and cars seen on the streets. Danny flew through the air as he was heading to his room. He was just a few blocks from Fentonworks when an ecto blast flew passed him. His ghost sense triggered at that moment and he turned to his right to see Skulker.

The self proclaimed hunter had a grin on his face as he had a missile packs from his shoulders, "Hello, ghost child. Today is the day that I, Skulker, Ghost zone greatest hunter gets your pelt as my trophy." He then fired the missiles straight at Danny. But having dealt with Skulker many times, Danny easily shot the missiles causing them to explode.

"Keep dreaming, Skulker." Danny said as he powered his ice powers on his fist. His body then glowed green and he duplicate appeared next to him. His duplicate flew straight at Skulker while Danny became invisible. The duplicate took Skulker's attention as it shot an ecto blast at him. Skulker easily dodged the blast and fired an ecto blast from a wrist gun. The blast hit the duplicate at the chest and it dissipated to a mist.

However, Skulker knew the fight wasn't over as he began looking around him. He was looking everywhere for Danny, but couldn't find him.

"Show yourself, Whelp!" Skulker shouted to the air, "I know you're here."

"Really? Cause I thought I had you." Skulker could hear Danny's voice from behind him. In a swift move he turned behind him and shot the ecto blast. But it didn't hit anything. He then felt someone tap his metal shoulder and unconsciously turned behind him to see Danny, "Miss me." He then threw a hard ecto punch to his head, causing it to fall out of its body and plummet to the ground.

Without Skulker's head, his robot body plummets to the ground right next to its head, "Drats!" A small and weak voice shouted. Danny flew down to the ground, a Fenton thermos in his hand.

"As always, Skulker you fail and again I'm late for my curfew." Danny said as he uncapped the thermos. A bright blue light came out and sucked Skulker's head into the thermos. Danny moved the body and sucked it into the thermos. He capped the thermos and flew off to his home. Since he was just a few blocks from Fentonworks he was in front of his room window. He felt too tired that he phased through his window and slump down on his bed without a second thought. The moment he slept off the two familiar blue rings washed over his body changing him back to normal.

********************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************************************

The next day, the sun rose out of the horizon to signify another day. The rays of the sun peeked through Danny's window and reflected to his face. As a response, Danny let out a weak moan and moved to his other side. All wanted to do was sleep for some extra time. But then he felt his phone vibrate from his pants pocket. It woke him up, though he felt tired as he dug out his phone.

He glanced at the ID name on the phone before answering the phone, "Hello, Sam. What…."

"Turn on your TV!" Sam voice came out urgently. Danny was confused, but knew better to do as she said. He grabbed the TV remote next to his bed and pressed the button to the TV. As the TV came on, Tiffany Snow, Amity Park anchor woman was on the news.

"We continue on the story that has gotten all of Amity Parks baffled." Next to her, a square snapshot of a person appeared. It was an image of a teen dressed in a jumpsuit that resembled Danny Phantom, except the teen had some features. He wore a black and white jumpsuit with an upper body armor that has an SN insignia on the chest. He wore a white cloak and a black cape that carried the same insignia. Along these, he wore black and green stripe ghost gauntlet.

"It is still unknown of who he is. He was last discovered and captured on this film." The screen then went off from Tiffany Snow as it began the clip. It started on the sidewalks at night time as the cameraman and an African American boy dressed in a basketball player green uniform were walking. From the looks of the video there was no sign of anyone other than the two boys.

"Remind me again, T J. Why are we here so late?" The African boy yawned.

The kid holding the camera, presumed to be TJ answered, "Because the Ashleys dared me. I'll just show them I can get footage of Danny Phantom fighting."

The teen sighed, "Look, TJ. It's late and there's no way that….." He was interrupted at the sound of an explosion taking place. The two boys instantly forgot about their talk as they turned to the source of the explosion.

Just then, the cloak teen from the pic flew past them and right behind him was a giant ghost hawk.

"What was that?!" The black teen asked.

"Don't you mean who it's chasing." From the sound of his voice, TJ seem to be smirking.

The video continued as TJ video the fight between the strange ghost teen and the ghost hawk. The ghost teen turned around to face the hawk as it began shooting green ecto blasts at it. However, the blasts seem to be with no effect as the hawk flew straight at him. It tried bite him with its huge beak, but the he flew out of the way. The ghost teen then flew a few meters from him, the gauntlets attached to his wrist brought out sharp ecto blades.

"Come get me bird brain." The ghost teen said. The ghost hawk replied as it released a lion roar and flew straight at him. The ghost hawk tried to smack its beak at him, but the ghost teen flew out of the way and struck its throat. As a result, the bird let out an ear piercing screams and plummets to the ground. The ghost teen then flew down to and sucked the ghost into a Fenton thermos.

"Wow." The African teen and the boy TJ awed. Then without a second thought, TJ ran to the ghost teen, mostly pointing the camera to his face, "Who are you?" He asked.

The ghost teen glanced at him and playfully saluted, "Shadow, Shadow Phantom." Then he flew off to the sky, the footage coming to an end.

The screen then returned back to Tiffany Snow, "According to others, He might be Danny Fenton long lost brother, while others says he might be a stronger version of Danny phantom or got his abilities the same way Phantom did. For more information of the discovery please stand by." She shifts to some papers on the table and began to read, "In other world news Teen hero, Kim Possible has….."

Danny turns off the TV and got off from bed. He was thinking about the news and was baffled about it. But at the moment he didn't want to think much about it. He walked to his bathroom so he could get ready for school. He took a shower, got dressed and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. As he got there he met the sight of his family.

His mum, Maddie Fenton was cooking their breakfast; luckily she had improved since last year. On the table, Jazz read a book, reading it with much interest while Jack worked on the ecto crammer to improve it. Danny walked to take a seat and wait for his breakfast.

"Hi, sweetie." Maddie smiled, "How did you sleep?"

"Fine. Did you guys check this morning news?"

Jazz put down her book and answered, "Yeah, we did. Mom and I were wondering who he could be. Any idea?"

"No clue." Danny shook his head, "Besides, I'm not going to allow that ruin my first day of school."

"That's the way to go, Danny boy!" Jack said.

Maddie came and placed their breakfast on the table and they began to eat. The meal was good, which meant she was improving. Of course they made sure to separate any ectoplasm from any food related stuff, so that helped.

Danny gulped down his lunch and grabbed his bag before heading to the door. But as soon as he opened it, flashes were sent to his eyes. In reflex, he shielded his eyes and turned away. The reporters at his front door kept flashing their cameras and asking him question. Danny didn't bother to ask, but slam the door shut. His family quickly rushed in, curious about what happened.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

"Was it a ghost?" Jack added with a wicked grin.

Danny rubbed his eyes due to the sudden flashes before answering, "No. It was just those reporters."

"I thought they stopped a few months ago." Jazz said.

"Well apparently this new Phantom has gotten their attention." Danny shot a glare at the door, most specifically the reporters. The door was barricaded by the reporters and if things were like last year, they would be surrounding the house. Danny looked back at his family, a determined look on his face and threw his hands in the air, "I'm not going to let them stop me. I'm goin' ghost!"

Two rings appeared around his waist, one went up and the other down. His normal clothes were changed into his DP jumpsuit, from Fenton to Phantom and to human to superhero. Standing in Danny Fenton place was the Amity Park hero, Danny Phantom.

"Bye." With that said, he took off and flew through the ceiling intangible.

Danny kept flying away from his voice, invisible in case of helicopters. His family could handle the reporters, but if he had waited then he would be late on his first day of school. It was the first day for him as a sophomore and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

As he made distance between him and home, he became tangible and visible. He could see the school coming into closer view and smiled.

"I'm actually going to make it."

"Don't be so sure, whelp." Skulker suddenly appeared in front of him with a grin. Before Danny could react, he shot an ecto net at him, sending voltage of pain through his body. Due to its effect, Danny couldn't sustain himself in the air and crashed to the ground.

Danny tried to break free, but the net was strong. Despite the electric shock from it ceased, Danny was still trapped in it. Skulker flew down to the ground, a blade from his knuckle.

"What do you think of it, Whelp?" He continued with his smirk, "I specially made this so you can't phase through."

"Wait so I can't become intangible in this?" Danny perked his eyebrow, a smirk beginning to form on his face.

Skulker didn't seem aware of it because of his pride, "Of course, but that means…Uh oh." The hunter's eyes flew wide.

Danny cocked a smirk at him before his body aura changed to blue. From the blue aura, he used his ice power on it, freezing and weakening it. He then shot ecto rays from his eyes, cutting the thing and breaking free. The net fell off his body and he got back to his feet with a glowing ecto fist.

"So Skulker got any new surprises?" Danny flew straight at the self proclaimed hunter and threw a hard punch.

The force from his fist sent him flying to the ground. However, before he could hit the ground, he activated his jetpacks, suspending him from hitting the ground. Skulker looked up at Phantom and flew straight at him, shooting ecto missiles and various blasts. Danny hovered prepared and maneuvered his way from getting him while sending ecto blasts at the hunter.

The two clashed, but Danny was clearly stronger, having fought the hunter before. He disappeared from sight as a mist, confusing Skulker. The self proclaimed hunter looked around, trying to find Danny, but unaware that he appeared behind him. Danny tapped the shoulder of Skulker, getting his attention and threw a punch. As a result, Skulker flew through the air and hit a light post.

As Skulker lay on the ground, Danny flew down to him, holding up ecto ball, "Seriously, Skulker must we always do this? You come to fight me, I kick your butt and now is the part I suck you into the thermos."

"True, ghost child." A grin then formed on his face, "But I've learned something from you."

"Yeah and what's that?" Danny asked.

"Team work."

Before Danny could come to terms of his word, a purple sonic blast hit him from behind. It forced him flying through the air before making collision with the ground.

Danny sat up, groaning from the impact, "Men what hit me?"

"I did, Dipstick." said a female voice. Danny looked before him, where the voice came from and found Ember McClain, hovering before him. She held her usual guitar, "If you know what's good for you I'll suggest you stay there so I can get this over with."

Danny snickered, "Yeah, good thing I don't take suggestion from you."

Immediately, he became intangible and phased through the ground. Ember glared at where he once sat before turning to her back and struck a few strings, shooting a blast of purple sonic wave. She knew Danny was there and of course she was right. Her attack hit Danny before he could react, sending him through the air. However, he halts himself and flew right back at her.

Seeing Phantom coming, she turned the dial on her guitar, "If you want to get me this bad, then how about an electrifying surprise."

Ember struck her strings, sending purple lightening blasts. Danny dodged through them, but a few nearly hit him. Ember kept firing at him, determined to hit him with every blast. Her plan seems to be working as Danny pulled back and flew over her. But she kept firing at him anywhere he flew, even when he maneuvered his way to her.

She increased her strike on the strings and shot more lightening at him. Danny came to a halt before he disappeared in a blue mist, avoiding the attack. Ember snarled at where he stood.

"Where are you, Dipstick!" She yelled angrily.

"Over here."

Ember turned back, to the direction his voice came from. But she got hit by the chest and was sent flying to the ground. Danny smirked at this, despite being late for school. He flew down to her and touched down on the ground, smiling with a grin.

"Look let's make this quick okay." Danny said and brought out the Fenton thermos. He pointed it at Ember, the mouth of the device power up to suck her inside.

Danny was just about to fire when he gasped and a blue wisp escaped his lips. The warning came out of a sudden that it was too late to react. A glowing green rope wraps around his waist and pulled him away, causing him to drop the thermos. He was pulled to the face of the person, none other than Skulker.

The self proclaimed hunter gripped his collar and glared at him straight at the eye, "It's over, whelp. I will have you're pelt."

Danny held up a finger, "Okay first Eww and second…bye." In Skulker's grip, he disappeared as a mist.

Skulker first gasped before clutching the air in anger. He whipped back behind him just as Danny came charging at him. The Phantom hero began to shoot rapid blasts at him; blasting away his hands and legs. Skulker activated his back jets and took off from Danny, but the young phantom gave pursuit.

"Where are you running to Skulker?" Danny charged up another ecto blast and shot at Skulker. It hit with a perfect hit, causing the jets to explode and other suspending Skulker in the air.

"Oh pop." Skulker pouted before falling to the ground.

Danny flew down to him. He found Skulker lying in a crater on the streets. Luckily there was no one around and the damage was less. It even amazed him that no one has come out from the side of the ruckus. But that didn't concern Danny.

At that moment, his ghost sense triggered, escaping as a mist through his lips. Before Danny could react, he felt a strange but familiar force pulling him. His body was covered in a blue light, pulling him into something. The only Danny could do was scream before he was sucked into the Fenton Thermos. Ember McClain held the thermos and closed the top.

"How do you like it now?" She smirked, glaring at the thermos in her hand.

**************************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************

Within the ghost zone, the dimension maintained its normal course. Ghosts lived and habited their homes in peace. The bad ghosts, on the other hand, made trouble for themselves and in the process got caught by Walker and his goons. Among this dimension, the islands floated like in space, no gravity holding them back.

In one of these various island was the infamous Skulker's island. It looked like a normal island with trees but had a mountain curve into the shape of a skull. It served as the resting place and home to Skulker, the self proclaimed greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone.

Within the skull, it had the decorations that fit the status of a hunter. Pelts of his previous preys hung on the walls and on the ground as carpets. The place was stony like the mountain with walls that needed painting and low tech lying around.

Skulker stepped into his living room, his suit fully repaired. Behind him, Ember followed and gave a disgust look at the place, "This place has got to be the worst I've ever."

"I know. You've told me this already." Skulker grumbled.

"Yeah and I see you still haven't done anything about this place." She walked the room, giving the pelts on the wall a disgust look, "What do you even get for hanging these things?"

Skulker opened his mouth to answer, but halted when he thought about it, "It's uh…a hunter's thing."

"Right." She rolled her eyes, "Anyway what are we going to do about the dipstick?" To emphasis what she meant, she brought out in the Fenton thermos.

"I'm going to take his pelt and don it on my wall." He turned back from Ember, mumbling to himself where he would put it.

Ember shuddered at the thought. Though she hated Danny, she never really felt much about Skulker's thought of pelting. No matter, Danny will figure out a way to escape and when he does she'll have her revenge.

The next few minutes were calm before the door was blasted from its hinges. It got Skulker's and Ember attention as the direction. They would have expected any of Danny's family or friends to be there, but there were wrong. Standing at the door, a figure, at the same size of a teenager stood.

"Let Danny Phantom go." The shadowy figure commanded.

Just as he said that, both Skulker and Ember faced themselves and laughed. The shadowy figure drops the stance he took and stared at them with a confused look. The two ghosts continued to laugh until they couldn't anymore.

Skulker chuckled, getting rid of the final laugh before facing the figure, "I don't know who you think you are, but you're going to pay for destroying Skulker's door." He clutched both his fists, making sharp blades like claw to come through his knuckles, "And I'm going to pelt you as payment."

The shadowy figure shuddered, "Dad was right, it does sound gross."

Skulker launched himself at the figure, but he became intangible and sank into the floor, avoiding Skulker. The figure then reappeared back, but this time his gauntlets were glowing. From the glove gauntlets, blades reached out and once he swung at Skulker, it cuts both his arms off. The attack caught Skulker by surprise, bringing him to face the figure with a look of fear. The figure seems to smirk at this before sending a roundhouse kick at him, sending him to the wall.

However, the fight wasn't over. No sooner had Skulker been hit, the figure leapt side way, avoiding a pink fist.

"Stay still!" Ember snarled, ready to blast him.

The figure stood a good distance at her, getting into a fighting stance, "Well here I am. Give me your best shot."

Ember blinked, surprise he decided to stay still. Usually, the people she fights, mostly Phantom, would move. It didn't occur to her that it might be a trick as she felt angered by the figure's appearance. It reminded her of Phantom, since most of what the figure wore was alike. He was clearly a boy from the sound of his voice. He wore a black and white jumpsuit, except an upper black armor with an SN insignia on the chest, a white cloak and a black cape with the same insignia and on the hands were black and green stripe ghost gauntlets.

"Who do you think you are busting into my lair?" The defeated Skulker asked.

The smirk on the boy's face grew, "It's Shadow; Shadow Knight."

Immediately, Ember struck her guitar strings, firing a big purple fist. Instead of moving, Shadow Knight clutched his fists, the ghost gauntlets, activating them to glow. Before the fist could hit him, he threw his fist at the attack, sending it back at Ember. Her attack hit her, knocking her to the wall. She was about to get up, but Shadow Knight lifted her from her shoulders.

"What do you think of me now?" That instant, ghost electrical shock was sent through Shadow Knight's gauntlet and into Ember. She screamed from the pain, higher than any she felt. The pain continued for some time, weakening her with every passing second. Soon it stops, bringing Ember relief.

Shadow Knight held her and threw her against her fallen boyfriend. She hit with a hard thud and both were unconscious. Shadow Knight watched proudly at his work before picking up the Fenton thermos from the ground.

"I better get him back home." He glanced at the thermos and flew out of Skulker's lair.

*********************************************(LINEN BREAK)********************

Shadow Knight flew through the ghost zone, heading to a particular place in mind. But it wasn't an easy ride in the ghost zone. A few ghost, mostly the stupid ones, intervened in his way, but Shadow Knight handled them with ease. The fights were usually brief that he sometimes wondered how he still held the thermos. He would have released Danny, but he wanted to ensure he was safe. It was his duty and life that he held.

It took a while but he calm to a halt, standing near the Fenton ghost portal. Not only that but it was opened, almost like welcoming any ghost to enter the real world. Shadow just shook his head, ridiculously thinking who would let it open. A certain fat man in a jumpsuit came to mind, but he pushed that from his mind and entered.

He came upon the Fenton basement and let himself touch the ground. The place was deserted of Maddie and Jack, probably for a reason ghost related. The deserted place made it easier for the ghost teen without getting in trouble. He held up the Fenton thermos in his hand and uncaps it. He then points it in front of him before pressing the eject button, causing a blue light to eject out.

Along with the blue light, Danny Phantom fell on his butt and groans, "Oh…what happened? Where am I?" He felt dizzy from overstaying in the thermos more than usual.

"You're back home, Danny." Shadow Knight answered, reaching his hand out to help him up.

Danny rubs the back of his head, feeling back better. He glanced at the teen before accepting his hand, "Thanks."

Shadow Knight pulled her up easily, helping him back on his feet, "No problem. Well I got to go so I'll see you around." He turned from Danny and began to make his way to the ghost portal. He was just about to step in when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He titled his head back at Danny.

"To thank you." Danny answered, removing his hand from his shoulder.

Shadow Knight faced him fully, "You've already said that."

"That was for helping me up." Danny pointed out, "Now I'm saying thanks for saving me. Skulker and Ember almost got me back then. If you hadn't come to rescue me I'll probably be hanging on Skulker's wall."

The two shared a brief shudder at the thought and laughed after.

"Just be careful to handle the Fenton thermos."

"Yeah, I will. So where do you live? Maybe I can visit you."

Shadow Knight fell silent, turning his head from him, "It's…complicated."

"How complicated?" Danny became afraid to ask. He didn't want to push it, but he was curious. He only hopes the ghost won't be angry.

"Complicated." Shadow Knight answered.

It was already clear he didn't want to tell and Danny was cool with it. He smiled warmly and laid his hand on his shoulder, attracting Shadow Knight's full attention, "Well wherever it is, I hope we'll meet again."

"Maybe." A grin crept on his face, "But not for a long time." He glance back at Danny, giving him a warm smile and reached his hand out in a hand shake, "It's been real, but I got to go home. Mom will kill me if she finds out I'm not home soon."

"Alright." Danny accepted his hand and both shook hands, "Goodbye, Shadow Knight."

"Goodbye, dad –I mean Danny." He took back his hand and step back, waving at Danny. He turned his back at Danny and flew inside, leaving Danny alone in the lab.

Danny stared at him as he left. He could explain why, but he felt fine and good when during the time Shadow Knight was there. When he woke up earlier and lay eyes on the ghost, something familiar rang in his head but he couldn't piece it together. Maybe it was the reason he didn't find the teen suspicious or something wrong with him.

"I wonder what he meant." Danny muttered. But before he could continue, a thought came to mind, "Oh no! I'm late for school, again!" All thoughts about Shadow Knight were left behind as Danny took off from the lab, heading straight to his school.

*************************************************(LINE BREAK)*********************

While Danny made his way to school, Shadow Knight cruised his way through the Ghost Zone. He didn't encounter any ghost problem and that felt well with the place he looks for came to view. It was a big clock tower or castle, the sound of clock ticking already reaching his ears.

He flew to the door step and walked inside. When he entered, he came to the sight of clocks of all kind, from ancient to almost modern day, on the clocks ticking as time pass.

"I see you've completed your mission." said a voice from out of nowhere.

Shadow Knight didn't seem alarmed as he turned to the direction of the voice. The source revealed to be a blue skin ghost, holding a time staff and wearing a purple cloak on himself. Along with it, he had read eyes, one of them having a scar.

"Yeah, I did." Shadow answered, "I stop Ember and her dumb boyfriend from killing dad."

Clockwork hovered closer to him, keeping a close eye on him, "He didn't need your help. He would have saved himself."

"Then why did I have to save him!?" Shadow Knight yelled angrily, "Did you lose your marbles today, Clockwork?!"

The master of time didn't reply, in fact seeming untouched by his words, "I knew you would be mad, but I have my reason." He momentarily looked away from him and pointed at an object on a table, "That thing is the reason."

Shadow glanced at the object. He felt a spark of fear in his spine when he saw it, "Is that…a Fenton thermos?"

"Indeed." Clockwork replied once. He changed into the form of an old man, "You're father has told you about him and I'm sure you're aware of his return. Lately, some of his essence has gotten into the human world and I fear that he will return."

"Isn't there you can stop him?" Shadow stared at the master of time with a tiny look of hope.

However, to his disappointment, Clockwork shook his head, "No, it has gone off my hands. He is already aware of your existence because of your fight with the ghost hawk."

"So I messed up." Shadow turned his head from Clockwork in sadness.

Clockwork watched the boy, knowing well he blamed himself. It wasn't his fault he was here, but Clockwork. The master of time brought him here for a reason, a reason that might help.

"Don't feel bad for yourself, Jason." Clockwork spoke up, "You did well, in fact much better than I intended."

His words confused Shadow, but it got his attention. Clockwork flew straight at a screen, holdings his hands to his side, "The Observants look at time like their watching a parade, one thing after another, passing by in sequence right in front of them." The screen in front of him flashes, displaying multiple screens of different teen heroes, "I see the parade from above- all the twists and turns that might...or might not, take."

Shadow took a step forward and observed the screens, "Wait I know those guys."

"Exactly." Clockwork changed into his child form, "You've done well, Jason. By saving your father, Dan's essence didn't get to him before he could escape. Now you may go home." The time master moved his hand forward at a lower screen, turning it into a portal, "That should take you back to your own time."

Shadow nodded, smiling assuring to him. Two white rings appeared on his waist, one going up and the other going down. It changed him from his Phantom to human. Now in his human form, he had purple eyes and raven hair like Danny. He wore a purple shirt with a blue star at the middle and black jeans.

Jason walked into the screen, but gave Clockwork a final look. It would be a long time he laid eyes of him and he wanted to saver that moment. He gave Clockwork a final glance before walking inside and the portal closed right behind him.

With Jason gone, Clockwork glanced at the thermos again. It shook violently, letting out green mist from the lid. The device still held the ghost within, but Clockwork could tell that won't last for long.

"Everything…" He turned to the screen in front of him, just as it flashed to an important image, "is the way it suppose to be."

In closer observation, the image centralized only on a battle. Dark Dan stood at the right of the screen. At the left, Danny Phantom and some teenage heroes stood in a battle stance, ready to fight the evil Phantom as a team.

*********************************************(LINE BREAK)************************

So that ends here for now. I made a few references to other cartoon characters from Disney. The two boys that first saw Shadow are from the show Recess. I don't remember much about it so I'm sorry if I made a mistake on them.

Originally, this chapter had Vlad in it, but I didn't add that. This story used to be in the multicrossover section but it didn't get much popularity, so I deleted it and restarted it. For those of you looking forward to Ben and other heroes, don't worry they're coming soon. If I see that people are interested into this story I'll try to update faster,

The next chapter will be decided by you the readers. You can choose these heroes: Superboy, Violet from the Incredibles, Ben 10, Avatar Aang or Starfire to appear in the next chapter.

Please review nicely, criticism is welcome, but flames will be deleted.


	2. Ben 10: Stuck in the land of Ooo

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own BEN 10: OMNIVERSE AND ADVENTURE TIME.

Hello everyone; it is I, Man of Cartoons. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and voting for the next hero (Avenger) to appear in this chapter. Now I couldn't figure out a original episode for Ben so I'm turning this into a crossover. Can you guess which it is? Well if you read the disclaimer then you know. IT'S ADVENTURE TIME! Yesterday, a friend of mine and I were arguing which show, Adventure time or Ben 10, was better and in the end he won. Who knew Omniverse actually made a drop of fans? Oh well, not all good things can last.

I'm sorry if you were expecting Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, but that was my original idea before Omniverse appeared. I understand that Omniverse sucks a bit, but I made my own changes. Ben will be able to change into any alien without by accident and can stay an alien as long as he wants.

Also read the author's note at the end. It is important. Now enjoy.

*********************************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************

Anything could be said about Bellwood. It's a fine town with many riches of Mr. Smoothy stores, a great place for business and its relationship with aliens. But there was one thing this town was popular for and that was Ben Kirby Tennyson, otherwise known as Ben 10.

The town was peaceful and calm until an explosion came from a bank. Before the explosion, the people were able to get out before the safe was blown up. After a few minutes of the explosion, three figures stepped out. One was a woman and the other two were men. They were known very well as the Circus Freaks.

Frightwig smirked proudly as she stood before the others, holding bags of money by her hair, "This was a great pay day."

"Yes." Came from Acid Breathe. "That safe didn't stand a chance." He laughed at the last part, letting out small essence of acid through the air. Soon the rest joined him and laugh, enjoying their short victory.

"Well too bad that's over." said a familiar voice.

The Circus Freaks halted their laughter, recognizing the voice. They looked before them and saw an alien with a green hourglass symbol on his chest. The alien resembles a semi-armored velociraptor. He has black balls under his feet, helmet visor on his head and wears a green shirt.

"Tennyson!" All of them shot a glare at the alien.

The alien smiled, waving at them, "Hey, Freaks. Ready to get your butt whooped again?"

"We'll make you regret saying that!" Thumbskull cracked his knuckles and charged at the alien.

He first threw a fist at him, but the alien stepped sideway, avoiding the punch. This action got him angry and he threw both his fist at him. However, the alien, otherwise known as XLR8, ran backwards and ran off. Before the villain knew it, a fast blue and black blur came from behind and threw a punch. It happened again and again, that the last punch knocked him to the ground.

The blur halted his attack, showing himself as XLR8, "Okay, who's next?"

The other Circus Freak snarled at him and charged. Frightwig attacked first, sending her hardened hair at XLR8. The alien avoided the attack, moving fast backwards and dodging his attack. Acid Breathe tried to sneak on him, but XLR8 ran off before he could shoot his acid. The two villains tried to hit him with their abilities, but XLR8 was too fast to hit.

Suddenly, he began to spin around them, making them confuse. He began to throw fast blows at their faces, distracting them from hitting him. AcidBreath was the first to fall before XLR8 halted.

"Now it's only you." XLR8 said, visor up to reveal his face.

Frightwig growled, "I'll show you to mess with us!"

She sent her hairs straight at hi, but the alien avoided each one. He rushed at Frightwig before she could react and sent a roundhouse kick at her stomach, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

With the Circus Freaks down, XLR8 grinned proudly. However, unknown to him, Thumbskull rose from the ground and began charging at him. He was just about to hit Ben, but someone from behind hit him with a club, knocking him unconscious.

XLR8 turned back, noticing the unconscious Circus Freaks and smirked at the one responsible for his unconsciousness, "Nice one, Jimmy."

Said boy held a club, smiling and giving Ben a thumbs up, "You're welcome, Ben."

*********************************************(LINE BREAK)***********************

After beating the Circus Freaks, the Plumbers came and took them away. Ben and Jimmy didn't stay long and left the scene as soon as the Plumbers came. Ben didn't have a problem with them, but he didn't see a reason to stay. The fighting duo entered the Tenn-speed and left to Mr. Smoothy.

At the moment, they were standing in front of the Tenn-speed, drinking their smoothies they ordered. Ben wore the usual when he rides his vehicle, a black shirt, a helmet and white pants. Jimmy still wore his usual clothes, but wore an assistant helmet.

"Strange." Jimmy muttered, taking a small sip of his smoothy, "There's an odd combination I didn't think was possible."

Ben chuckled, "Well what do you think about it?"

"Eh." He shrugged and continued drinking.

Suddenly, a communication link from a police report came in, attracting the attention of the boys.

"**Attention all units! Attention all units! There has been a report of a bank robbery and the robbers have hijacked a large sum of money! They are seen in Landstry Street! Approach them with caution; they are considered armed and dangerous."**

Ben smirked to himself, "Maybe for you, but not for Ben 10."

They boys glanced at each other, like they read each other's mind. No sooner they got on the Tenn-speed and drove off to the location the police report indicated. The speed of Tenn-speed allowed them to drive through traffic and arrive at the street. Already they could see a purple car with no registration driving in fast speed. The car nearly hit passersby and some other cars, but so far no one was hurt.

Ben increased the speed of his vehicle, approaching the car faster. As they got close, he slowly got off his seat.

"Computer, activate auto navigation system." He spoke to the computer.

It responded, "System activated."

Before Jimmy eyes, Ben jumped off the Tenn-speed and climbed on the car. The robbers must have heard Ben come as they began shooting through the ceiling. Ben managed to dodge some, but it became difficult to stand on the car. He went for the Omnitrix, activating the hologram cycle of aliens and began choosing.

"Alright, Bloxx." He slammed the watch, engulfing himself in a flash of green light. When the light disappeared, standing in Ben's place was an alien resembling a gorilla made of building blocks of three main colors: red, blue and yellow.

Due to his ability, any gun shot that hit Bloxx was ineffective. Bloxx grips the sides of the car, preventing himself from falling. He knocked his head through the ceiling of the car, making a huge hole and his head now facing one of the robbers.

"Knock, Knock." Bloxx said directly at the face, "Guess who?" The rest of his body formed into the car. Before the robbers could come out of their shock, he threw a blow at the driver and the passenger, knocking them unconscious.

However, knocking out the driver made the car to move out of control. It took a while for Bloxx to gain himself before marching the breaks, bringing the car to a halt.

He sighed in relief, "Okay, that was close."

Bloxx came out of the vehicle, holding the two unconscious robbers. The police and the Tenn-speed arrived, coming to see Bloxx holding the criminals. The alien touched the face of the Omnitrix and changed back to normal, dropping the criminals.

A policeman came from his car and walked to Ben, "Thank you mister Tennyson."

"No problem, chief." Ben replied back. With that said, he walked away just as the Tenn-speed drove to him.

The policeman sighed, watching Ben drive off, "For the second time, I'm not the chief."

********************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************

Ben and Jimmy drove through the street in a normal pace. There weren't any sign of trouble, but it didn't hurt to patrol. Normally, Ben would have been with Rook, but since the plumber officer was off to a festival in his home planet. Luckily, Jimmy was free and Ben decided he could be a temporary partner. It wasn't a suitable thing to allow a young boy as Jimmy, but he had proven himself very worthy and skilful in dangerous situations.

So far, not a sign of alien or human trouble could be seen. The town actually was peaceful and Ben liked it, though he wished he could fight some villains. However, the day went fine.

The Tenn-speed halted when coming before a traffic light. It was red, meaning every vehicle to stop. 0

"Great a red light." Ben sighed, glancing at the light, "Just another thing to add to a boring day."

"Don't worry, Ben." Jimmy tried to assure him, "Maybe we could head to your house and play some Sumo Slammers." As extra comfort, Jimmy patted him on the back.

Ben returned back with a slight glare, "Did you just give me a pity pat?"

"Uhhh."

The communication line in the vehicle suddenly rang. Jimmy sighed in relief, glad that a distraction came in the way. Ben noticed the expression, but decided to leave it for later and answered the call. A miniature hologram of Grandpa Max appeared and he looked seriously at the duo.

"**Ben, Jimmy, a strange energy has been detected at the Mr. Smoothy parking lot. Check on it and be careful about it. If anything becomes too drastic make sure Jimmy isn't in the cross fire. Max Out." **The hologram briefed them and went off.

Luckily at that moment, the traffic light went green. Ben added much speed to the Tenn-speed and drove off, narrowly missing some cars. Jimmy had to hold on to Ben due to the speed they went through. Apparently, Ben's wish of trouble finally came and he didn't want to waste a second on it.

When Ben and Jimmy arrived, people were running away in panic and screaming. This made it easier for Ben since they wouldn't be too much distraction on him. The duo looked at the cause of the trouble and gazed at it. The thing, energy that Plumber HQ detected, was a portal and one that was increasing in size.

Ben came out of the Tenn-speed, continuously gazing at the portal, "Is that a portal?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jimmy nodded, "What should we do?"

"I'm going to handle it. You stay here." Ben said and began walking towards it.

Jimmy watched him walk away. In his mind, he protested against Ben's words, but knew it would be best. He sighed deeply, glancing at the ground and then back at the portal, "Ben!"

"Yeah." Ben tilted his head back at him.

"Change into something!" He shouted back at him, "Something doesn't feel right."

Ben made no mean to protest or ignore it. Having learnt from the times Jimmy helped, he knew better to just do it considering he might be right. Ben turned back from him and faced the portal. He let his hand touched the face of the Omnitrix, causing the hologram cycle of alien faces to appear. Despite he didn't look at the watch, Ben knew what he was doing.

He came across an alien and chose it. The face of the Omnitrix slides away, popping up a circular Omnitrix symbol. Ben brought it up to his face and slammed the watch. Instantly, he became covered in a bright flash of light. When the light ceased, in Ben's place was a humanoid combination of a rooster and hawk. The alien has brown feathers, a white Mohawk, sharps claws on his toes, talons on his hands and two larger talons on protruding from his arms. He wore a green mask, has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on a vest hooker.

"Kickin Hawk!" The alien shouted.

Suddenly, the portal began to spark. Kickin Hawk got into a defense stance in case it might attack him. However it didn't, but instead sparked at the center slight as someone began to come through. When the figure did, both Kickin Hawk and Jimmy became wide eyed at what they saw.

A man with blue skin and a fat body came out of the portal. He had a long pointed nose, a crown on his head and a long beard that flaps like a bird's wings.

"Princess Bubblegum, I'm here!" The fat man shouted. But what he saw was different and he became annoyed, "Hey, this isn't Princess Bubblegum castle."

"Are you seeing this, Ben?" Jimmy said, staring at the flying man.

"Yeah." Kickin Hawk couldn't get his eyes off him, "For a second I thought I was hallucinating."

The fat man noticed them, "Hey you two." He pointed at Jimmy and Kickin Hawk, "Can you tell me what Kingdom am I in and where I can find the Princess of this place?"

"What do you want to a Princess?" Jimmy asked.

The fat man chuckled childishly, "That's a silly question. What else would I want to a Princess? I just going to capture her and lock her in a cage forever."

"Say what?" Both Kickin Hawk and Jimmy shouted in unison.

"Okay, sheesh I'll go over it again." The fat man said.

"We heard you before." Jimmy yelled.

"And we're not going to let you touch anyone, including someone of royalty." Kickin Hawk took a bold step forward, shooting a glare at the floating man, "Haven't heard of human rights."

"Human-what-now?" The fat man stared at them confusedly.

Immediately, Kickin Hawk jumped towards him, cutting him off. The fat man noticed the alien held his leg and began moving it to push him off.

"Hey, get my leg." He continuously tried to shake him off, "If you wanted it. You should have asked for it."

Kickin Hawk groans, "No thanks, Doctor Crazy."

"My name is the Ice King." The fat guy said, "What does everyone call me crazy?"

"That's because you are." Kickin' Hawk then reached out his claws and pierced it into the skin of the Ice King.

The Ice King screamed in pain, flying around from lack of concentration. Kickin Hawk had to hold the king's foot so he couldn't plummet to the ground. The Ice King continued to fly around out of control before halting and glaring at the alien holding his foot.

"Now you've done it!" He yelled angrily. He raised his hands above his head, charging blue ice electricity. Before Ben could react –not that he could- the Ice King shot at him, freezing his entire body, besides his head.

Kickin Hawk couldn't hang on due to his frozen state and began to plummet to the ground. Luckily, due to his body being encase in ice, he didn't get injured. Instead, the block broke into pieces when he crashed, freeing him.

Jimmy continued to watch, but notice Ben didn't stand up. He immediately pushed away Ben's words and rushed towards him to help, "Ben! Ben!"

He crouched down to Ben and began to shake him. Luckily, the chest of Kickin's Hawk moved, indicating he wasn't Ben. Jimmy continued to shake his body, calling out his name to get up. He halted his process when he heard crackling electricity coming from behind him and turned back with fear.

The Ice King floated down to Jimmy, "Now tell me where I can find some Princesses."

Jimmy began to think of which girl could reach that category. There was a girl in his school that acted like a bratty princess, but that didn't fit. There was also Ester, but she was more of an active role as a head leader than a Princess. He also remembered Ben mentioning about a Tetramand Princess called Princess Looma. She fitted that category, but she wasn't on earth.

Jimmy knew all these wouldn't help and didn't want to mention any princess. Instead he kept facing the Ice King with a dumb look, hoping that something good would happen.

Suddenly, the portal began to spark, but this time furiously. It began to suck a large amount of air, including the Ice King, Jimmy and Kickin' Hawk. The Ice King tried to fight against it, flapping his beard as fast as he could. But the force was too much and he was sucked away. It didn't stop and soon began to suck Jimmy and the unconscious hero.

Jimmy held on to Ben's shoulder, trying to call out his name. Kickin' Hawk stirred this time, returning back to unconsciousness.

"Whoa, what happened?" Kickin' Hawk asked, feeling dizzy.

Jimmy gripped his shoulder tighter as the pull continued, "Ben, do something!"

"Wha-"He halted his words, noticing he was being pulled back.

Quickly, Ben held the ground with his feet, but it didn't hold for long. He had to force his right hand into the concrete ground, while using the other to grab Jimmy's hand before he entered the portal.

"Don't worry, Jimmy. I got you." Kickin' Hawk kept holding Jimmy. He heard something coming their way and looked at what it was. Before he could react, the Tenn-speed came right at his face, knocking him off from the ground.

Without anything to hold to the ground, Kickin' Hawk, Jimmy and the Tenn-speed flew into the portal. Right after them, it became smaller in size and disappeared out of sight and reality.

*************************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************

Princess Bubblegum kept pressing her fingers into a keyboard of a machine. It was too complicated to describe, but she knew what she was going. Next to her, Finn the human and Jake the dog faced the portal in front of them. They all wore winter jackets, considering they're location was the Ice King kingdom.

"Alright, guys. The Ice King should be coming out any second." She informed them while looking at a screen.

Finn smirked, "Finally."

"That's strange." Bubblegum continued to stare at the screen with a confused expression, "According to this, the Ice King isn't the only one coming through."

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

Before she could respond, the portal sparked and the Ice King flew through and crashed into the snow.

"Well there's the ice king." Princess Bubblegum said and looked back at the portal, "And here comes the others."

The portal sparked again, forcing two beings and a machine out. While airborne, a larger being held a smaller one in a ball form. The machine that followed crashed into the snow and soon the two as well.

Witness this, Princess Bubblegum ran to them, ignoring Finn's warning.

"Hello?" She took cautious steps, heading towards the smaller crater, "Are you two okay?"

She heard a groan and proceeds forward. She approached the two figures, but got mostly a good look of the larger one. He resembles a humanoid hawk with…..She notice the hawk being stir a little before standing up, revealing the smaller. When Bubblegum laid eyes on him, her eyes flew wide.

"PB! PB!" Finn called out, running towards Princess Bubblegum's way.

The loud shouting caught the Hawk man and the little one attention as they turned towards her.

"Um, who are you?" The Hawk looking one asked the princess.

However, Princess Bubblegum didn't get an answer as Finn came, crying out loudly. He threw a fast punch at the Hawk Man, causing him to stumble back. The Hawk Man regained himself and held his chin.

"Dude, not cool." The alien said.

Finn stood boldly, "Whatever. Who are you?"

"The name is Kickin Hawk." The creature answered, getting into a fighting stance, "And if it's a fight you want then you're gonna get it."

"Finn, wait." Princess Bubblegum tried to intervened but failed.

Finn rushed at Kickin Hawk, letting out a battle cry. As Finn got closer, Kickin Hawk threw a blow at him. But Finn, being fast and agile, dodged to the left and jump forward, throwing a hard punch at Kickin Hawk's face. It forced him to stumble backwards and mildly a step back. While the going was good, Finn charged forward and tried a swift kick.

Kickin Hawk senses picked up an attack and he swung his arm at Finn, knocking the boy away. Finn didn't hit his back on the snow, but instead landed on his feet. The two fighters got into their various fighting stance and waited for the other to attack. Kickin Hawk clashed his arm claws at each other twice before charging at Finn.

"Hey, stay away my brother." Jake rushed at Kickin' Hawk and jumped on his face.

The alien tried pulling Jake off, but he had a good grip. Jake then began to stretch him over Kickin' Hawk, restraining his hands from touching him and finally pulling his legs together. Kickin Hawk fell down to the snow, giving Finn the chance to jump on his chest.

Jake shifted from his face just as Finn held up a snow ball and forced it on Kickin Hawk's face, "Eat snow!"

Kickin Hawk got angry and managed to get off his feet, knocking Finn off. Before he could fight back, both opponents stopped fighting when they heard a familiar voice calling out their name.

"PB, stay back-"Finn halted at his words when he laid eyes on the small boy next to her, "But how-"

"Okay, is it me or is that another human?" Jake said, looking at the boy.

The alien took the opportunity of distraction and grabbed Jake.

"Jake!" He glared at the alien, "Leave him alone."

The alien raised his hand at him, "No need to worry, kid. I'm not hurting your dog." He began to pull Jake off him with some force. Jake heard the alien's words and though he didn't trust him, decided to let go.

Jake retracted his body back to normal and the alien drop him safely on the ground.

"There see." The alien smiled. The smile then went away and the alien glared at the being next to Princess Bubblegum, "Thanks for the help, Jimmy. I can't believe I had to fight kid and his alien dog."

"An alien dog?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Ben, he isn't an alien." Jimmy stepped forward, "If anything, we're the aliens here."

"Really?" Kickin Hawk crossed his arms, "Then where are we?"

Jimmy fell silent and answered, "In an alternate universe."

As a response, Kickin' Hawk made a hawk screech staring wide eyed Jimmy.

****************************************(LINE BREAK)****************************

It took a while; Ben finally came out his shock. During his blank shock state, Finn and the others kept staring at him, wondering they should wake him up. Luckily no one had to do that.

Ben shook his head rapidly before asking, "Okay, wait alternate universe? Great it's just like meeting Rex all over again."

Though he has gone through another universe before, it didn't mean he liked it. There was always the possibility that he wouldn't return back to his universe and that at the very moment one of his enemies could be attacking Bellwood. In other words, Ben needed to head back home.

"But we can't be in another universe. Look at them." Kickin Hawk gestured to Princess Bubblegum and Jake, "They look alien. She's a living candy and he's a dog on two legs and can talk."

"I hate to disappoint you, Kickin Hawk, but he's right." Princess Bubblegum said calmly, "The reason is that the Ice King made a portal to my castle, but it didn't work that way. It instead made a gateway to your world and when I set it to return him; both you and Jimmy were included."

"Oh great." Kickin Hawk face became deadpan, "So where's the Ice King?"

"Over here." A voice shouted from behind a large ice cube, "Oops, I'm supposed to be hiding."

Kickin Hawk growled, making a Hawk sound. He took a step forward to beat the Ice King, but Finn held him back. The younger boy shook his head as a friend. Kickin Hawk decided to listen and turn away from his intention and back to the situation.

"So what now?" Kickin Hawk asked.

Bubblegum explained, "Right now we have to head back to the Candy Kingdom fast or else we'll be frozen when the Ice temperature increases. On the way, we can explain as much as we could. We'll also need the pieces of the machine that brought you here."

"Jake and I got it." Finn and Jake ran to the pieces.

The rest watched as Jake grew bigger and Finn carried the pieces on Jake. Jimmy seems impressed by Jake's power, but not Ben. Jake's ability almost reminded him of Ester's and Wildvine powers, though it was cool that he could increase his size.

"Well that takes care of that. Now we should be heading back." Bubblegum then walked to the enlarge Jake. The enlarge dog bent his head down, allowing Princess Bubblegum to sit on the head next to Finn. She noticed that the two other humans still stood on the ground, "Aren't you coming."

"Thanks, but we got our own mode of transportation." Jimmy said to them.

Princess Bubblegum, Finn and Jake were confused by his statement, but soon got what he meant. Kickin' Hawk drove next to Jimmy in the Tenn-speed, which was still operational despite its fall. Jimmy climbed on it and soon all of them set off, ignoring the Ice King whine sadly as he watched them leave.

The way out of the Ice Kingdom was easy and soon they began to head to the Candy Kingdom. While heading there, Bubblegum explained as much about the land of OOO, the creatures and the Mushroom war. Ben and Jimmy were impressed by everything she told them. Though Ben has crossed to another universe before, he never met one that was so different than his. The sad part was that Finn seems to be the only human. How this is so he didn't know?

Finn remained quiet about it, but not because of any wrong reason. He occupied his time by talking to Jake about Ben and Jimmy. Luckily, they kept their voices low so none of them could hear.

"So what do you think of them?" Jake asked.

Finn glanced at Jimmy then back at Jake, "They're fine. It's kind of weird to have more humans here, especially a male."

"Yeah, I guess. Dude, maybe when Bubblegum has the machine running we could explore their world."

Finn smiled, "Yeah, that'll be so cool."

"Totally." Jake agreed.

However PB, Jake and Finn weren't aware that Jimmy wasn't the only human. Ben still remained as Kickin Hawk. Normally, the Omnitrix would have timed out minutes ago, but due to Ben mastering it he can remain in an alien form as he wanted. It wasn't because of trust and it certainly wasn't that. He could trust them by knowing he was human it just that he needed to be ready in case of anything strange might happen. He didn't want to change back at a wrong situation and will only change back when he's sure to be somewhere safe.

When they got into the Candy Kingdom, all the Candy people stared at the newcomers, but mostly Jimmy. Kickin' Hawk parked the Tenn-speed at the gate since Princess Bubblegum didn't allow him to drive it in. Jake dropped Finn and Bubblegum on the ground while the machine pieces were taken by some Candy doctors. Jake became normal size before they all walked into the kingdom.

As they walked inside, Jimmy noticed the Candy people looking at him and felt uneasy. To pass the feeling aware he started a conversation.

"So this is your Kingdom?" Jimmy asked Bubblegum.

The Princess nodded, "Exactly."

"Wow. You guys are lucky I ain't eleven." Kickin Hawk chuckled, "Probably everyone would be running from me."

Everyone halted and faced Ben, giving him a slight glare.

"What?" Kickin Hawk shrugged his shoulder, "Okay, I get that sounded rude, but you guys are candy. Haven't you thought about having a taste, Finn?"

"No, why would I?" Finn shook his head.

"The walls?" Kickin Hawk punch his hand through a wall next to him and chuckled a block of strawberry, "See candy."

Bubblegum and the others, besides Jimmy, kept themselves from glaring at the alien.

"Let's keep moving." Bubblegum said and began to walk away. Finn and Jake followed, leaving Kickin' Hawk and Jimmy.

Jimmy glanced Kickin' Hawk, an eyebrow raised, "Seriously, Ben?"

"I know." Ben frowned and sighed, "I know."

The two then ran to the others and continued heading to the castle. Not long they approached the castle and the guards opened the door. Once they entered, Princess Bubblegum commanded the guards and candy people to leave, making the place nearly deserted. The reason was because she needed to hear Ben and Jimmy's side and thought best that they have some privacy.

There was a sit other than the throne, so they all sat down. It was a bit difficult for Kickin Hawk, considering his size, but he managed to make it work for him. Peppermint Butler came and delivered some tea for all of them before leaving.

Bubblegum took her tea and sip before facing the two newcomers, "Sorry guys but until the machine is fixed, you'll have to stay here for two days. By the meantime Finn and Jake will be glad to help you in any way possible, right guys?"

"Sure." Finn nodded.

"Thanks." Jimmy said with gratitude.

"How long will it take to fix it?" Kickin Hawk asked.

Bubblegum kept the cup she held on the table of sighed. Obviously, what she was about to say wasn't going to be good, "Due to the damage from the impact when you hit it, the pieces will be hard to fix. I'll proximate it to two days."

"Two days?" Jimmy and Kickin Hawk seem stepped back at the news.

Kickin' Hawk regained back himself and became serious, "But I can't be here for even a second. If you haven't notice I'm a hero where I'm from. Maybe I can help with Brainstorm or Grey Matter."

"Who are those guys?" Bubblegum gave them a suspicious look, "Is there something you didn't tell us?"

Just as she asked those questions, Kickin Hawk and Jimmy became nervous. They didn't count for this to happen and now they could be in trouble. Kickin' Hawk gave Jimmy and unsure look, while the other gave the same. The rest, Finn, Jake and Bubblegum, began to be suspicious but decided not to ask any question. This brought a short silence that was broken by Kickin Hawk as he sighed.

"Okay, you got me." Kickin Hawk stood from his seat, "I'm actually someone else. I'm human too."

Everyone, other than Jimmy, stared at the alien with confused expressions.

"But you're a hawk." Finn said.

Kickin' Hawk smirked, "Exactly and I'm a lot of aliens as well."

"What's your game, Hawk guy?" Jake glared at him, annoyed by the act.

"First, it's Kickin' Hawk, but really I'm…" The smirk on his face grew and he slapped the face of the Omnitrix. Instantly, his entire body became covered in green light. Its brightness forced all of them to shield their eyes to prevent any sort of blindness. The light ceased in a flash, allowing them to see who stood at Kickin' Hawk's place. Instead of a big humanoid hawk, a teen with brown hair, green eyes and a watch on his wrist stood.

"Ben 10." The teen continuing, cocking a grin at their surprise faces.

****************************************************(LINE BREAK)******************************************

After Ben changed back, the teen hero found himself asked by many questions, mostly from Princess Bubblegum. He explained about the Omnitrix and how he got it when he was ten. Finn and Jake were cool, having explored on different amazing adventures they could place the Omnitrix as one of the coolest things they've seen. Bubblegum was amazed at it; such a device could change him into Kickin' Hawk and from what he said before changing back, more.

To ease down on the questions, Ben began to explain how he got the Omnitrix. He also told them about the previous Omnitrixs he had in the past, especially the Ultimatrix and how he got rid of them. Bubblegum was amazed to hear such devices and knew very well that whoever created such device was very smart. Being a scientist she was, she would have hoped that she could meet the person who created such a device, but since that would be unlikely it wouldn't happen.

Ben further told them about his Grandpa Max, Gwen and Kevin, though he didn't tell them everything about them. He then mentioned about the creator of the Omnitrix which got Bubblegum to ask about him. The way Ben talked about him and what he says about the creator told Bubblegum that this Azmuth is a hard dedicated, though a little negative at some situations and having former doubts about Ben.

Unfortunately, time went by and Finn and Jake had to go. Ben wanted to help with machine, but Bubblegum didn't allowing it, saying he needed rest before helping out. Jake and Finn gladly accepted Ben and Jimmy to stay with them until the machine was fixed.

When they got to the tree fort, the sun was already setting.

"So this is you and Jake's home?" Ben asked, glancing at the house from the door step.

Finn stood right next to him and nodded, "Yep! Great isn't it."

"I wouldn't call living in tree comfortable, but it's cool."

Finn turned the knob of the door and opened it, "And you'll love it. Jake and I normally…" He went on about something that when he opened the door, his eyes laid on someone on the crouch, "Hello, Marceline." He waved at her like it was a normal thing.

She waved back, "Hey, guys. Who are the other two? Are those humans too?"

"Yep." Ben walked in and gestured his hand to himself and the other at Jimmy, "I'm Ben Tennyson and the other is Jimmy Jones."

"Hi." Jimmy waved at her. Then he noticed something about her, "Wait aren't you a vampire?" When he said that he felt like his skin went pale.

Marceline chuckled and floated above them, "Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I…Princess Bubblegum…um told us." Jimmy found it hard to continue with a rising fear in him. It's not every day he meets a vampire and from what he heard about vampires he didn't want to talk to her.

Ben noticed Jimmy was right about her being a vampire. Though he didn't attack her immediately, he kept his hand over the Omnitrix in case she attacked. He has faced an alien Vampire before so he wasn't afraid of a normal one.

To defend his friend, Ben obstructed Marceline from Jimmy, "Okay, that's enough. Can't you see your scaring him?"

"Yeah, I can." She flew backwards, "But where's the fun if he isn't?"

Ben glanced at Finn, giving him an unsure face, "Are you sure she isn't a supervillain?"

"She isn't, but is actually nice when you get to know her." Finn said, "Also, she doesn't drink blood."

Jimmy perked his eyebrow and glanced at the floating vampire, "Wait, so how do you feed on?"

"Got anything red?" She asked.

Jimmy nodded and dug into his pocket. He brought up and an apple and Marceline took it. Before their very eyes, she sank her teeth in the apple and drained all the red in the apple, leaving it to be white.

"Wow." Both Ben and Jimmy said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I know." Marceline snickered. She flew down, but kept her feet from touching the ground, "But that's not the reason I came here."

"So why are you here?" Finn asked.

"To invite you and Jake to see something cool, so you wanna come?"

Finn frowned, "Sorry, but I have a date with Flame Princess later."

"Flame Princess?" Ben raised an eyebrow in question, "How many Princesses are in this world?"

Jake began to count with his hands, "Princess Bubblegum, Hot dog Princess, Flame Princess, Desert Princess, Slime Princess, Water Princess, Orange Princess…" Jake continued to continue that he reached seventeen and stopped, "Okay, let's just say they're a lot more than we thought."

"So is anyone up to go?" Marceline asked, "What about you, Jake?"

"No thanks." Jake shook his head, "I promised Jimmy here to show him and Ben around."

"Maybe I can go." Ben said, "I can always get a tour of the tree house later, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Jimmy and Jake mumbled.

Marceline smirked, "Good. Now let's go." Before Ben could react, she grabbed his wrist and flew out of the door.

When they left, Jimmy couldn't help but shudder, "Why do I get the feeling Ben just got himself into something bad?"

"That's because he did." Jake said with a deadpan face.

***************************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************

Through the night air, Marceline flew in a normal pace, not in a rush to get to her destination. She held Ben in her hands so he wouldn't fall. But that was only to make Ben insecure. It wasn't long that she let go of him, allowing him to fall and scream. She chuckled at it and flew to save him when she witness him change into a muscular humanoid moth alien with wings and an antenna opened, suspending him in the air.

"Big Chill!" The alien shouted.

Marceline flew to his level and smirked, "Well someone is full of surprises."

"Yeah and strangely I expected that from you." Big Chill shot a glare at her.

Marceline snickered before flying off to the east. Big Chill decided to follow, considering she was the only person that knew where Finn lives. He didn't really care about the thing Marceline wanted to show and wanted to go back to the tree fort. But then when he thought about it, his curiosity got the better of him and he became intrigue to continue.

When they got there, Ben saw a swirling like portal mixed on the ground. It resembles a portal, but the difference was the brown sandy color and that it speed rapidly.

He landed a few meters from it, for safety and changed back in a flash, "So this is it? What is it anyway?"

Marceline floated a few feet from the ground, her feet not touching the ground, "I don't know much, but what I heard it's a gate to great power. I thought Finn, Jake and I could check out what it is, but you'll do."

"What? You expect me to jump in there?" Ben gestured himself and the thing with a panic look, "Sorry, but I don't care if you scare the hell out of me, but if you've been in my dimension you would know not to enter the thing that might cause trouble."

"So you're not coming?" Marceline asked, shrugging all he said.

"Yes."

Unknown to Ben, she cocked a small smirk as a thought came to mind, "Alright then. I'll just have to help you." Before Ben knew it, she pushed him into the swirling sand, causing him to fall inside. The last thing Ben saw was Marceline laughing as he screamed.

****************************************************(LINE BREAK)****************************

"Hello. HHHEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOO? Are you dead?"

Ben stirred, coming out from unconsciousness. When he opened his eyes, he came to the sight of sharp fangs. He yelped from the sight and moved backwards. The owner of the fangs pulled and laughed, bringing Ben to full realization.

"Seriously, it's you again?" Ben glared at Marceline.

The vampire queen halted, wiping a tear away, "Wow, you're more scared than Jake used to be."

"No, I'm not." Ben protested, blushing, "I've faced evil warlords, a dimensional god and an alien invasion. I am not…" He halted his words when his eyes wandered around them, "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Marceline shrugged, "We went into that swirling sand and it closed."

"We? You pushed me?" Ben shot an accusing finger.

"Maybe."

Ben opened his mouth to say, but then a thought came to mind, "You've been teasing me this whole time, weren't you?"

"Of course, Captain obvious." She shot a final smirk before flying away.

Ben felt angry about her attitude, but somehow she reminded him of Kevin. Maybe, that's why he went with her or could it be something else? Ben shrugged the thought away and decided to follow. He eventually caught up with her and the two continued walking in the tunnel. When Ben laid eyes on it, he had a guess they might be underground. The lighting in the tunnel was glowing white rocks. The place didn't have any different direction other than the one they were going through.

The walk went silent until they finally reached a large symbol on the wall. There were inscriptions on it and Marceline went to read them.

"You know what they mean?" Ben asked out of curiosity.

Marceline didn't leave reading it and answered, "Yeah, but it's certainly not from where you are?"

"How do you know I'm not from UUU?"

"It's OOO." She looked back at him, "and we should be leaving."

"Why?" Ben walked to the wall, facing her.

"According to those words, there's something very evil in here. I would have opened it if there were something good at the outcome or something to get a laugh out, but with those words it's best to find another exit."

"Fine." He rests his hand on a particular symbol.

Suddenly the entire tunnel shook violently, causing small chunks of rocks to the ground. Marceline shot a glare at Ben and the young brown haired smiled sheepishly. The wall with the symbol shook before opening, revealing a vast room. Both Marceline and Ben glanced at the room and went in, awing at the place. On the walls, there was a strange symbol, resembling an S.

"Do you know what it means?" Ben asked.

Marceline shook her head, "No, do you?"

"Nope."

They heard loud groans and walked deeper, coming to a terrible. A humanoid red demon with red horns and four eyes was held in chains. He seems unaware of them as he panted furiously at the ground since his hands and legs were held apart from each other. Ben and Marceline stood their place and could feel a strange power from him. It was weak, but Marceline could sense more deeper.

"We should be going." Ben said as he took a step back.

"I agree with you." Marceline nodded and turned back. Ben followed and the two headed to the entrance.

Unknown to them, the demon watched them leaving and snarled in a low tone. From his mouth, a sonic wave flew at Marceline and hit her at the back of her head. She stopped that instant, her eyes becoming blank before she walked back at the demon. Ben grew confused and turned back at where Marceline stood, but didn't find her.

"Marceline?" As he turned to back at demon, his eyes grew wide with fear as Marceline walked towards, "Marceline? Stop! What are you doing!"

The mind controlled vampire continued walking. Her mind was blank and it only followed one command. Before Ben could do anything, she snapped her fingers and the chains holding the demon fell to the ground.

"Yes!" The Demon shouted in triumphantly, "Trigon the terrible has been freed."

With him free, Marceline finally came back to normality. Unfortunately, Trigon swat her away, sending her flying into the wall.

"Marceline!" Ben shouted. He looked back at Trigon and snarled, touching the face of the Omnitrix, "I may not be friends with her, but you're gonna pay for using someone like that."

"Try me, mortal." Trigon dared.

Ben glared at him before activating the Omnitrix. When he chose the alien, the face slides up and symbol of the Omnitrix pops up. He slammed down on the watch, engulfing him in a flash of green light. When it died, standing in Ben's place was Humongousaur.

"Let's see you handle Humongousaur." He said and began charging at Trigon.

Humongousaur got a small distance with her and leapt at him. He threw a fast punch at his face, sending the demon stumbling backwards. With a battle cry, he threw rapid blows at him. Each blow sent Trigon backwards, but not for long. When Ben threw another blow, he grabs the fist while the other hand grabbed his stash.

He looked deep into Humongousaur's eyes with a look of rage and anger, "I have enough of these childish games." With his strength he lifts Humongousaur off the ground and threw him against a distant wall.

Humongousaur got back to his feet, but then a laser blast hit his chest. He fell back to the ground and got severally by lasers beams. Each one sent him to scream until he changed back to normal. The blasts immediately ceased and the source of it, Trigon stood close to Ben.

"Foolishhuman." He spat at him and kicked Ben, knocking him unconscious.

***********************************************(LINE BREAK)***************************************

Ben moaned, awaking from unconsciousness. The first thing he noticed was someone kept shaking him.

"Not now, mom. I don't wanna go to school." Ben said sleepily. However, the peaceful moment didn't last and he felt a painful pinch from his arm, "Ow!" He jumped back to unconsciousness, sitting up. He glared at the cause and found Marceline, "What was that for?!"

"To wake you up." Marceline smiled slightly, "Besides, we got a big problem. That Trigon guy just left."

Ben rubs the arm she pinch and got back up, "Then we need to get some help."

"No, we don't." Marceline spoke up with a serious tone, "This guy used me like a toy and I hate that. I'll make him regret that by locking him back here."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Marceline remained silent. She walked to the chains that once held Trigon and displayed them to Ben, "With these chains. Whoever created these things made them strong enough to weaken him. That's good cause it means he's weak for the time being. That's long enough for me to chain him back."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Ben smirked.

A smirk took on Marceline's face, "You bet."

*****************************************************(LINE BREAK)****************************

While the heroes made their way Trigon, the dimensional demon began to cause chaos in the Ice Kingdom. His long imprisonment and held by the chains made him weak that he had to wait for his full power to return. However, he was never an impatient person and soon began to attack the Ice Kingdom. He attacked the penguins and blasted ice hill to the ground. The Ice King soon came by and fought him off. However, it wasn't easy.

The Ice King was hit and sent flying through the air. He hit a small ice hill that and groans as he got up.

"Ow." The Ice king groans and got up.

Trigon soon arrived, stomping down on the icy ground and marched at him, "Give me the crown and I'll make your existence short."

"Hey, you can't threaten me." The Ice King grew angry and began charging his ice power, "I'm the Ice King. Would you like it if I came to your kingdom and threaten your life?"

The Ice King charged up his fists and blasts his ice rays at Trigon. But before it could hit, Trigon somersaulted to the left, avoiding it. The Ice King continued to shoot more blasts at him, but with little success to hit him. Trigon continued to charge at him and threw a fast blow at his face. It knocked him to the ground and his crown off his head.

Trigon walked passes the Ice King and picked up his crown. He displayed it above his head in triumphant, "I, Trigon the terrible shall claim this as my…."

His speech was caught short when a green whip flew from above and took it off his hands. Trigon was slightly taken back, but then looked above him and found an alien. The alien resembles a humanoid pterodactyl with a glider. On his back, he has a glider connected with jetpack. He also has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't think so." The alien said, making a squawks sound that resembles a parrot.

"Give me my crown and I'll end your life swiftly." Trigon yelled angrily.

"How about you come get it, big butt?"

Trigon gritted his teeth and leapt directly at the alien. He got close, but the alien steps sideway, avoiding Trigon and allowing him to stomp back on the ground.

The alien snickered, "Ha! You can't even catch me slow poke."

"I'll teach you to insult me." Trigon got into a jumping stance and leapt off at him.

The alien, known as Astrodactyl yelped, "Yicks!" He took off another direction and Trigon followed.

While they left, Marceline touch down on the ground, next to the unconscious Ice King. She went on her knees and stroked his head and smiled. She didn't say a word, considering her smile and thought said it all. She then got back on her feet, off the ground and took off the same direction Astrodactyl and Trigon went.

Astrodactyl kept flying through the air as Trigon kept coming from behind on the icy ground. Luckily for him, Trigon didn't have the ability so it was hard for him to catch him.

"C'mon, Trigon, you can do a lot better than that." Astrodactyl squawks.

"I'll make you regret insult Trigon the terrible!" With that, he leapt off from the ground and directly at Astrodactyl.

The flying alien halted and turns to Trigon just in time as Trigon tried to catch him. He laughed from the inside, folded his hands and steps sideway, avoiding Trigon as he missed and stomp down on the ground.

"And you miss, again." Astrodactyl laughed.

Trigon continued to glare angrily at him, his anger reaching their climax. If it weren't for his weakened state he would have crushed the alien already. "How dare you insult I, Trigon the…"

Astrodactyl intervened, "Yeah, yeah, I get. Sheesh you just keep blabbering about yourself like Vilgax. How am I not sure you're not his long lost brother or something? If you both continue bragging like this then you'll both will never get any dates."

Trigon snarled at his words. He got into a stance and leapt off the ground, this time sure that he would catch the alien.

"I'll destroy you!"

Suddenly, two chains flew through the air and clamps on his ankles. He momentarily halted in the air when something with great force pulled him down.

"That's what they all say." Astrodactyl said, letting out another squawk.

Trigon crashed on the ground, face first. The impact knocked out the air in his lungs which made him weaker. He moaned from the impact and turned to who did it and found Marceline floating above him with her hands holding the chains.

"You little pest, how dare you touch me!?"

Marceline grips the chain tighter, shooting Trigon her own glare, "I could ask you the same thing." She used her mighty strength and swung Trigon against a few ice boulders, "That's for calling me a pest."

"Dude, you shouldn't have said that." Astrodactyl said.

Trigon tried to get on his feet, but failed. The chains were sapping his remaining power and he knew this. Despite that he still held an arrogant face, "No, I will not be stopped! I shall rule this dimension and have vengeance on the Teen Titans!"

"Now you just sound like Dr. Animo." Astrodactyl said. Though the name sounded familiar when Trigon mentioned it, Ben threw it aside from his thoughts.

"Yes. You. WILL!" At the last word, she swung him through the air, making him hit hard and cold ice of the hills and boulders.

"Oh, that has got to hurt." Astrodactyl made a disgusted look. He got over the expression as a serious look came over, "Okay, let's do this."

Astrodactyl went to his back and held out two chains. He flew at the swinging Trigon and threw both chains at him. They attached with right accuracy and all four glowed, sending powerful wave of electrical energy. Trigon screamed from the top of his voice as his body became engulfed in a blinding light. Marceline and Ben had let go of the chains as the light became too bright and they had to shield their eyes.

"BEWARE, HEROES I'LL BE BACK AND I WILL…"

"Yeah, we heard you." Then a smirk cocked on her face, "Now get out of here."

Trigon let out a final scream as the light took over. It seems like the light would shoot at them, but then it died down as it changed to a white raven formed energy and flew off to the night skies.

Marceline looked up as the energy flew and smirked, "Get lost, loser."

***********************************************(LINE BREAK)***********************************

Eventually, time caught up with Ben and Marceline and they felt exhausted. Marceline took Ben back to the tree fort and left. Ben opened the door and of course was met by Finn, Jake, Jimmy and another new comer. Ben felt too exhausted to catch her name, but he did notice she was a girl and literally was made of fire. He asked if he could use a bed and of course Finn showed him the direction and he went.

While he left, the others wondered what happened to him. Jake suggested Marceline must have played a prank on him and everyone agree.

Back in Finn and Jake's room, Ben flopped down on the bed and closes his eyes. However, it didn't last when he heard a knock from the window. He looked at the window and found Marceline floating.

Ben sighed from exhaustion and got off the bed. He went to the window and opened it, "What do you want? Don't you vampires sleep?"

"Yeah, we do." She rolled her eyes and smirked, "And besides I wanted to say something. I don't do it often, but here we go. Thanks. You're not bad to hang out with."

"Yeah. No problem, Marceline." Ben smiled.

"Oh and I have something else." Marceline mentioned.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ben asked, though too tired to care.

Before he knew it, she kissed him on the cheek. Ben instantly became wide awake; along with his eyes wide open.

"Goodnight." She waved with a cock grin and flew off.

Ben continued to stare into space. His hand then touching where she kissed him. It definitely wasn't something he expected and he couldn't think about sleeping.

"Hey, you okay?" Jake asked from the door.

Ben snapped back to reality and closed the window before turning back at Jake, "Yeah, I am. I just…needed some fresh air."

"Okay men." Jake shrugged, "Finn insisted I check up on you, do you still need to sleep."

"Nah, not really." There was a momentarily pause, "Well not anymore. Maybe I can meet Hot Princess was it?"

"It's Flame Princess and don't call her hot or you'll be roasted."

"Okay, that's noted." Ben chuckled, "I'll be down soon."

Jake nodded and went back down. With him gone, Ben stared back through the window and began to wonder. Did the kiss mean anything? Was it just to say thank you? Or was she trying to tease him? If she was trying to tease him then it worked. Ben didn't know the answers but he didn't know and perhaps never will. He pushed the thoughts aside for the time being and walked back down.

************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************************

Wow, that took me longer than I thought. It isn't easy to write over 9,000 words. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter and especially the pairing I tried to set up for Ben and Marceline. I'm not sure about it, but I thought that I might as well try it out and see where it goes. I don't watch Adenture time often so I apologize if I made any mistake. As for the kiss, you can take it anyway you see it. Maybe she was teasing him, met it as a thank you or something more is up to you. As for me I already know the answer to it.

I'm sure you're all wondering and probably angry that I didn't have Ben and Jimmy return back to their world. I decided to do something unexpected and also a special entrance for Ben that I couldn't pass by. Ben could use Brainstorm or Grey Matter to fix it quick but he won't help much about it.

Originally, Trigon wasn't supposed to be the evil guy that they fight. I wanted to create a large demon dog that had been sent into a prison for years and could eat the life essence of anything living. It would take Finn, Jake, Ben, Marceline and Jimmy to defeat it and it was going to be an epic fight. But I release that would be a very long fight and I didn't want to hold up this chapter any longer.

Trigon is a villain from the show, The Teen Titans. I decided to put him in the chapter as a replacement to my other idea and make him weak. If you've read my other story, The Cross-dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Teen Titans I have Trigon in it as a strong and almost invincible being. These two stories are very different. The Trigon of this story is weak due to an imprisonment after Raven banished him while the one in the other story became he was brought back by Raven (mind-controlled).

Now there's something CyberActor15 mentioned and I want to clear it up. The last chapter was not an attempt on a DaniXDash pairing or any show of romantic attraction. I'm not against it, but I won't do a story or chapter like that, EVER. When I read that part of the review I pictured it and almost puked from the thought. The review was very good to read of course and I encourage him to keep up the good stories.

**ANNOUNCEMENT: VOTE IN MY POLL! VOTE IN MY POLL! I HAVE SET UP A POLL IN MY PROFILE. VOTE FOR THE HERO YOU WANT AS THE LEADER OF THE AVENGERS!  
**

Well that's all for now. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and chose the hero to appear in this chapter. The next chapter will contain Avatar Aang and another crossover with another show; though I won't say much on it I will tell you it is something unexpected and interesting. It will reveal the person that made the portal machine for the Ice King and the person's aim.

I apologize for the long author's note and I'll try to reduce it in the next chapter. Please review.


	3. Avatar Aang: The spirit of technology

Welcome everyone to another chapter of Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes. I'm glad everyone is interested in this story and I will continue writing it. Here's the chapter, debuting Avatar Aang, one of the mightiest Avengers. Have a great New Year.

I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar: The last airbender.

Enjoy!

********************************************************(LINE BREAK)**********************************************

Chapter 3: Avatar Aang: The spirit of technology.

A ship cruised on the sea, as night went by. There wasn't a sign of trouble, on the ship and sea. The ship was a supply ship, carrying metal supplies to Omashu. So far the journey has gone well, though the guards still kept watch for trouble. The security was good enough to deal with any minor threat, though not supernatural.

The deck of the ship was quiet as three Fire Nation soldiers roamed the deck. It was all quiet until one of them yelped and fell to the ground unconscious.

"What was that?" The second asked, getting into a fire bending stance.

He and the third began to move around, searching for the cause. They came upon another guard who lay unconscious.

"What happened to him?" The second asked.

To answer, the third came closer. The next he knew, he was flung to the wall and knocked unconscious. The second guard noticed and became afraid, staying in a stance and shivering in fear.

"Wh-who's th-there?" He shivered in fear.

A menacing laugh rang to the air, like it was answering. The guard couldn't take it anymore and sprang his way to the direction of the bridge. He got to the stairs when he felt something like a hand catch his foot. The feeling sent an icy chill and he screamed as loud as he could. The same invisible force covered his mouth, suspending it and threw him overboard.

The scream and splash got several attentions and soon guards filled the deck. Like the formers, they were confused and got into fire bending stances as they inspected the area. Everything seems quiet until one of them was flung to another. The Fire Benders became alert and shot at the direction the other was flung into. Nothing happened, but they soon began to fall with a grunt as something invisible began to hit them.

One by one, they all fell until none of them stood. A bell then rang and soon footsteps were head.

"I don't have time for this." said a voice in the air.

The Fire Benders came upon the deck and got into stances, ready to blast anything. It was all silent again until they were sent flying into each other or known to a wall. It happened so fast that none of them lasted.

More Fire Benders began to rush through the ship as backup, but the force known them away. It lead all the way until the bottom part of the ship which had the metal supplies.

"Yes, just what I needed." The voice said.

Later, the ship exploded with a massive blast. The remains rained from the sky, with fire remaining. From the sight of the devastation no one survived.

*************************************************************(LINE BREAK)*****************************************************

Morning came hours later and the sea was off limits. Ships from both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom filled the waters that led to Omashu. While the waters were sealed off, officers and inspectors were at the remains of the sea. Some of the Earth Kingdom ships cleared the wreckages from the sea, bringing them out for investigation.

An hour ago, the ship that carried the needed supplies for Omashu didn't arrived. This brought suspicion and soon search scouts were sent to find any sign of them. Unfortunately, they met the wreckage of the ship. They soon went back, sent their reports and soon investigators and soldiers were sent for investigation and clearing.

Among the many investigators was the head of Ba Sing Se police force. He looked like a man in his thirties with a goatee. He had black hair, green eyes and dark skin. He wore a green robes and armor on top of it.

At the moment he was discussing with one of his men when he heard a strange groan. It was familiar and he looked above the sky and saw a sky bison.

"Oh course the avatar." He sighed to himself.

Since the ship was big, the sky bison touched down safely. Avatar Aang came down with Toph Beifong following. The police ship went to them and bow respectively, "It is an honor meeting you again, Avatar Aang."

"Good to meet you, Jong." Aang greeted back. He then gestured to Toph, "I would like to introduce Toph Beifong."

"Of course." He glanced at Toph, "It is an honor to meet you, Toph Beifong."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't let the door hit you." Toph said with boredom and walked away.

Jong felt taken back at Toph behavior and turned to Aang with a question mark look. Aang knew and smiled sheepishly, "She's just angry that I didn't take her back to her metal bending school."

"Okay." Jong replied back.

"So is anyone going to explain what's going on?!" Toph yelled out of impatience.

Both Aang and Jong shrugged off her attitude and came to Toph as Jong began to explain, "A few hours ago, a shipment of enhanced metal didn't get to Omashu as scheduled. We later found out that someone or something destroyed it. Right now we're removing the wreckage and…the dead bodies."

"Dead bodies." saying that made a shiver run down Aang's spine.

"Yes, dead bodies." Jong confirmed sadly, "Whatever did this destroyed the ship so no one survived."

"From what you're saying, you think it might have been a spirit." Toph said.

The chief of police nodded, "Yes. This hasn't been the first cargo ship that was destroyed. Over the month, a dozen ships carrying metals and cables were destroyed with the crew in them. In every ship destroyed, we've discovered that the cargos were missing."

"But that doesn't sound like a spirit." Aang replied.

"Then why don't we ask the only survivor." Jong said and led them to the side of the ship. They came to a man, wearing a Fire Nation armor except for the helmet. The man seems to be shivering from the cold even though he wore a towel and sips some tea. Jong approached him first, "Soldier, we need to talk about the incident."

The man set down his tea and shot a small glare, "Fine, but is the Avatar here?"

"I am." Aang step forward.

Seeing the Avatar, the man felt calm, "Good what I'm about to tell you is very important. The thing that attacked my friends was invisible. We couldn't see it, but it could see us. It dealt with us easily and threw me to a river. Luckily, I am a Water Bender so I was able to stay afloat. Unfortunately, my friends and captain were killed."

When the man finished, he closed his eyes as tears began to leak out, "Please, Avatar, avenge them."

"I will." Aang said. From what the man told him, Aang knew he was a Fire Nation citizen, but had the heritage of a water bender. However, he didn't care about the heritage, but the mystery on the stolen ships.

Jong directed Aang and Toph away, leaving the man to weep. Aang felt pity for him and made it his aim to find the spirit or person responsible. Later on, Jong and Aang discussed while Toph walked away uninterested. The two talked for while, discussing ways to catch the spirit and its intention. Eventually, Jong excused himself when one of his men called him about something important.

Alone, Aang walked back to Toph who stood at side of the ship.

"I can't see, but I know the whole spirit stuff is bothering you." Toph said all of a sudden.

Aang frowned and sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I just wish Katara and Sokka were here to help."

"That or they could be lost as you are." Toph replied and then smacked him on the head, "Hello, are you forgetting that you're the Avatar. You're suppose to be the spirit guy, not Snoozles and Sugar Queen."

"I guess you're right." Aang smiled. He fell silent for a while as he thought about something. Toph didn't bother, but remained facing him, despite she couldn't see him. "That's it! I know what to do."

"Knowing you, it's going to lead to trouble." That changed when she cocked a grin, "I'm in."

**********************************************(LINE BREAK)***************************************************

"Remind me again why I did this?" Toph asked in a dark room.

"Because you wanted to fight." Aang voice replied.

"Really, then what was I thinking?"

"I think you were…OW!" Aang yelped as Toph hit him.

"I was being rhetorical." Toph shot back.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Besides, this way we'll catch the spirit responsible."

"Yeah, in a wooden box. Why didn't I think of that?" Toph said sarcastically.

Aang's plan was simple. Since the spirit went after shipments with cables and metal, the Avatar and Toph will hid in the flash shipment, believed to be carrying enhanced metal to Omashu. The crew were aware of this plan and later left when the time was right, leaving the ship deserted. At the meantime, Aang and Toph stayed in a wooden box to stay hidden.

While they bickered at each other, mostly Toph doing it, they heard metal footsteps. They knew the crew was gone, meaning their suspect was on the ship. Aang and Toph remained silent as they heard a voice.

"Huh, where is everyone? Maybe I scared them." The voice then laughed.

That moment, Aang shot an air blast, destroying their hiding place. He estimated where the voice came from and shot another air blast at the right. A scream of hurt was heard along with something making contact with a wall. Aang watched, while Toph sensed, as the spirit that made contact with the wall become visible, revealing its appearance.

He resembles a normal human being except his green skin. He has white hair tied to a pony tail, black sun glasses and wears black clothes underneath a white cloak.

To stay defensive, Aang got into a stance, "Who are you and what do you want?!"

"And you better answer." Toph added, also getting into stance.

The spirit got back to his feet and snarled, "How dare you attack I, Technus Lord and Master of anything technology and beeping."

"I dare!" Aang grips his staff and held it forward.

"Fool!" Technus yelled, "You have least to impress me, bender. I will make all…" He got caught off as chunk of metal hit him and straps him on the ground.

Aang turned to the only person responsible, Toph. She didn't glance at him due to her blindness, but she sensed it, "I got tired of his yapping."

Aang then looked back at Technus, "It's over, Technus. Leave now to the spirit world and never return."

"Yeah right!" Technus laughed. He became intangible and phased through the trap, "This isn't over, benders." The spirit hovered from the ship and flew out of the ship.

"He's getting away!" Toph shouted.

"No, he won't!" Aang watched as Technus flew off.

Without much thinking, Aang took Toph by the wrist and ran off the ship. Toph scolded Aang, but he didn't pay any attention. Instead, he blew a soft breeze from his mouth, freezing the water before they splashed in. The two landed on the ice and Aang stood up, moving his arms in circle. The waters underneath the ice began to rise, moving them forward.

Toph held on to the ice as Aang continued to follow. The Avatar had his attention at Technus as they followed from behind. Technus knew they were coming closer and increased his speed, putting much distance between him and the two benders. Aang increased the speed of his arms, making the water to push the ice forward.

It seems to be taking forever for Toph, who made it a mental note to make Aang pay. Meanwhile, the Avatar shot his arm upward, causing ice shards to burst from the sea to hit Technus. Unfortunately, it didn't work as he dodged them and something became intangible.

Technus halted his flight and looked back at pursuers, "It has been fun, children, but I have a world to rule." In a flash of light, he disappeared out of side.

Aang stopped his bending and the waters immediately ceased moving, "We lost him."

"Yeah." Toph almost barfed, "Now get…us on land before I released something…unexpected."

Aang quickly complied and not long they were on land. He had to help Toph to land due to her sudden sea sickness. To make matters worse, it began to rain very heavily that it forced Aang and Toph to run into a cave.

Toph began to recover and the first thing she did was punch Aang at the shoulder, "Nice work, Twinkle toes, not only did you send us to an unknown place but we're stuck in a cave until the rain stops."

"I'm sorry." Aang apologize, rubbing his shoulder, "I thought I could get him before he could escape."

"Well you thought wrong." Toph said and walked away.

Aang wanted to talk, but couldn't think of what to say. He frowned to himself and went deeper into the cave, "We should start a fire to keep us warm."

Toph replied with a scoff and sat on the ground. Aang looked back at her, but she removed her face to avoid eye contact, not that it would matter. It was times like this that Aang wondered why he didn't leave Toph back on the ship. The only thing he did was let out a sigh before he started looking for firewood.

********************************************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************

Time went to night with Aang and Toph as they remained in the cave. Aang got the firewood and started a fire with his fire bending. However, that didn't make Toph to talk to Aang, considering what she went through. The Avatar tried to get a conversation, but all he got was an earth tent door shut to his face.

"Okay…I'll just wait here." Aang tried to smile, but failed. He sat down on the ground and curled into a ball. Soon enough he fell asleep.

For the next hour, nothing happened, other than Aang and Toph sleeping peacefully. The fire Aang set up began to dissipate as it burnt out most of its flame. Other than the cave getting darker, there was no conscious activity. However, a sudden footstep interrupted the silence. A figure stood at the entrance as he/she watched Aang sleep.

The figure took cautious steps towards the sleeping Avatar, avoiding any sound that could alert him. Slowly, the figure approached and stood close to Aang. However, the ground then shook violently, sending the mysterious person to a wall. The ground began to tremble, waking up Aang from his sleep. Toph's earth tent shot into the air and Toph stood in its place.

"Alright, missy, if you think you can harm us, then think again." Toph said, getting into a horse stance.

"Wait, I just want to talk." The figure sounded like a girl. In fact she was a girl, and the voice sounded familiar. Her voice didn't escape Toph's who found the voice very familiar. She could estimate that she didn't hang out with the girl, meaning she must have heard her voice during a conversation. Despite this, Toph still kept her stance.

Aang began to think about the voice, but due to the cave being dark it made it hard to see her face. But then lightening struck with a thunderous sound. Its light spread into the cave, giving them a glimpse of the mystery girl.

"Oonji?" Aang gasped.

"How do you know who I am?" The girl asked.

Aang and Toph fell silent, personally thinking about their next move. They remembered her very well, but how to explain things was going to be difficult, even when she might recognize Aang or Toph.

"You might want to sit down for this." Aang broke the silence.

*******************************************************(LINE BREAK)**************************************

After starting fire again, Aang and Toph sat down by the fire. The girl, known as Onji, stared at them in surprise, most likely she recognized one of them.

"Wait, I know you." She said to them, "You're that girl that was with Kuzon."

"Well congratulations for that mystery." Toph said sarcastically.

Onji didn't seem angered by this, but continued, "Sorry about that, but I was just surprise you're here."

Aang glanced at Onji and then at Toph. From the looks of it, she didn't recognize Aang as Kuzon. She noticed him, though she would only know him as the Avatar. Aang didn't know what to do next. There was no reason to hold back his status as the Avatar. The war was over and everyone, other than the people that supported Ozai, accepted him.

Toph cocked a small smile, "Say, Aang, why don't you tell her who you are." When Aang didn't answer or reply, she continued as she turned back at Onji, "Hey, Onji, do you know who he is?"

Onji seem confused by Toph's game, but answered, "Yeah, he is the Avatar. It is an honor to meet you." She said, bowing respectively by Fire Nation tradition.

Aang did the same back, "Nice to meet you too, Onji."

"Wait how do you know my name?"

Aang quickly froze, "Well um…well…"

"Well what Aang is trying to say is he's Kuzon." Toph smug at Aang, satisfied about her revenge. She didn't have to see to know that Aang was angrily glaring at her.

"Okay, can someone explain?" Onji said, looking at Aang for answers.

Aang couldn't take it anymore and confessed that he was Kuzon. He recounted the time he and his friends came to On ji's town, and also the reason they were there. On ji listened to him, showing only an interested look. It deepens her that she didn't know Kuzon, the boy that was her friend, was actually the Avatar. Maybe she should have been suspicious when one of her friends told her that he witness earth bending during a party.

Aang finally finished and slump down on the ground, "So that's everything. I'm sorry about tricking you and all…"

"Please stop, Kuzon." She smiled, "I understand what you're saying and I accept your apologize. To tell you the truth, Ozai was a pest from the start. You were only during your job as the Avatar and thanks to you the kids back in school can express themselves in dancing and music."

"That's great." Aang smiled, pleased at his previous stay.

"Yeah, wonderful." Toph grumbled in a low tone. She wipes it off when a thought came to mind, "Wait, why are you here at this time of the night?"

"I came to remember the memories." On ji answered, "After Aang left, I got the courage to get rid of that 'boyfriend' of mine. Aang helped me a lot, especially that dance party that…"

"Okay, I get it." Toph scoffed, "If you need me I'll be smacking those stuff out of my mind." With that said; she got off the ground and went deeper into the cave.

There was a silence that followed when Toph went until Onji broke it. "What's with her?" She asked.

"She's still mad about earlier." Aang answered, "We were chasing a spirit man when…"

"Twinkle Toes get over here!" Toph voice rang into their eyes, "I found something!"

On ji and Aang exchanged glances, wondering what Toph find. From the sound of her voice, she sounded serious which meant it was important. Aang ran deeper into the cave with Onji following from behind. Luckily, the cave wasn't big and the two teens found Toph crouched down, her palm on the earth.

"What is it, Toph?" Aang asked urgently.

Toph remained quiet before answering, "There's something metal in the earth. It's like a long hole and strange stuff that's making me feels dizzy."

"Well clear back." Aang step next to Toph. He stood on top the exact place she indicated and stomps his foot down.

The ground below them began to shake and broke off, sending Toph, Aang and On ji falling. Since the fall was sudden, Aang's staff flew out of his arm. Aang tried to grab it, but failed. They drew closer to the ground in such a rush that Aang was about to send an air ball to calm their fall, but he didn't. An air shot hit the ground, creating a windy form that aided them to land on the ground safely.

"Nice work, Twinkle toes. That almost got you a free card for your act on the sea." Toph said as she was glad to be touching the ground.

Aang didn't answer, too shock at something, "I didn't…do it."

"Then who did?" Toph asked.

The only person other than Toph, Aang turned to Onji, "Was that you?"

The girl didn't answer, but Toph knew the truth. However, she intervened before Aang could ask again, "Hey, Twinkle toes, we should check what's going on, not play twenty questions to a Fire Nation school girl."

Aang nodded, but still kept a last glance before walking away.

"C'mon, Airbender let's move it." Toph said and ran forward.

On ji froze, but shook it off her body. Her mind still freaked from Toph's words, but she went ahead to catch up with Aang and Toph. When she did, she saw Aang and Toph standing at a circular tunnel.

Toph bent down and placed her hand on the ground, reading the earth, "Something isn't right. There's metal here, but their filled with the same dizzy thing."

"Do you think Technus is behind this?" Aang asked.

"I'll bet on it." Toph got back up, "We should be careful. Who knows what Mr. Talk a lot has?"

"Mr. Talk a lot?" Onji raised an eyebrow, holding back from laughing.

Aang turned to answer, "Yeah Toph likes to call people names, usually my friends and I."

"Whatever." Toph changed the subject, "If you two babies have forgotten, but we have a world to save."

The two agreed, though not happy about Toph calling them babies. Aang led the way with a small flame at the top of his palm. The others, On ji and Toph followed from behind. The tunnel kept getting darker as they went inside. Luckily, the only light was Aang and was holding it very well.

"We're getting close to something." Toph said in a low tone.

Just as she said, they came to the end of the tunnel and were greeted by light. It wasn't a light from the moon or the sun, but from green bulbs. Aang and On ji were baffled as they awed at their surroundings. There were metal black walls with green lines representing some kind of energy transfer. Along with it, the place was huge to beyond.

Toph didn't find any of it interesting, mostly because of her blindness. But on the other hand, her enhance hearing picked up laughter and strange noises coming from the north. The thing was a metal bridge, strong enough for anybody big. Toph tugged Aang's shirt and the trio went forward as indicated by Toph.

The voice sounded very familiar to Aang and Toph. It was from Technus, the self proclaimed Lord of Technology. The three teens continued walking until the voice was loud enough and they could see halted, looking from the railings."

"Behold, I Technus, Lord of Machinery shall finally take over the world!" Technus exclaimed and laughed hysterically. The strange thing is that no one, other than Aang and the girls, was listening to him as he continued, "Thanks to the portal that sent me to this world, I was able to under the physics of this world."

"Is this guy serious? He's literally saying his plan." Onji glanced at Aang with a question look.

"Shush, princess." Toph scolded Onji.

The group remained quiet, listening to Technus as he continued his gloat, "When I got into this universe, I found out that I can gain access to different worlds by random ghost portals. One of my many landings was in a place called the Land of OOO. There was a local villain who needed help and I decided to help him, considering I can test my way of creating a dimensional portal. That fool actually believed it will transport him into a princess castle." He halted for a while and laughed at the thought. He witnessed the outcome and knew his plan was going well, "What's best of all is that the ghost child isn't suspicious of my activities." From there, he clutched his fist angrily with a look of anger, "I will teach him for underestimating me. My plan is foolproof and not even the Avatar can stop me. I shall use my Energy scrambler to destroy bending once and for all!"

The group became shocked. This 'spirit' actually considered destroying bending. To all of them it was a dastardly act and something that must be stopped. This 'spirit' planned on taking their world and to do that saw it fit to destroy bending.

Though they were silent, Toph gritted her teeth in anger, even to the extent that she took a step forward to attack. But before she could, Aang grips her wrist as a motion to hold her back.

"Let go of me, Aang!" Toph protested, tugging her arm.

Aang remained strong, even against her as he held it, "Look I can understand you're angry, but we have to stay silent to learn what is the thing he will use."

"Well you will, but not me." Toph pulled a final time and became free, "If you haven't noticed, I'm completely blind without my bending! Without it I'm lost to the earth!"

Onji watched the bickering and tried to intervene. Unconsciously, their voices were getting louder as the argument continued. To make it worse, Technus noticed them and yelled.

"Who is there?"

Toph stopped and angrily faced Technus, "I do and I'm going to kick your butt."

Without a warning, she shot her arm forward and sent the railing at Technus. It came fast and sent Technus to a wall, but not for long. The 'spirit' became intangible and phased from the trap.

"I have important things to deal with, so I'll leave you with my 'caretaker'."

Technus raised his arm, making it to glow. Pieces of Technology swirled through the air, creating a rush of air through the entire area. Aang, Toph and On ji watched as it swirled into a humanoid forming with extra features. When the formation concluded, it was a giant humanoid made of metal. It had a muscular looking body with green eyes.

"Enjoy playing it, children." With an evil laugh, he flew into an open door.

"Hurry we have to stop him." Toph said before jumping off the bridge.

The robot saw her coming and formed its arm into a cannon. It targeted her easily and shot an energy blast. Though she couldn't see, Toph heard the blast coming and dodged to the left, avoiding it. The robot kept firing, but the earthbender was fast and soon got between its legs. When she did, she stood firmly with her hands on by her sides. In a swift move, she stomps the ground, sending a massive tremor and then shot her arms upwards.

The Robot lost balance and fell into Toph's control, sending it falling to its back. The robot didn't have the chance to stand before Toph stomps down on its chest. Her landing left a large dent that sent electricity sparking. Luckily, none touched Toph, which didn't matter to her. She began to focus in a stance, gathering all her strength into one strike. Due to this, the robot's body began to vibrate violently.

All the energy Toph gathered became like a spark. She jumped upwards from the robot and came crashing down with her feet. The result was an epic impact that blasted the robot parts into pieces. Along with that, it sent smaller pieces falling, which almost hit Aang and On ji. When the flying pieces stopped, Aang and On ji stared in shock at the scene.

"Wow." They both said in unison.

The entire room was filled with pieces of the robots. The walls were pierced by what served like the inner part of the walls. The ceiling had the robot head in it along with smaller pieces. In other words, the whole place devastation, filled with destroyed parts of the robot.

Toph smirked obviously, picturing the shock look on Aang and On ji's face, "Enough watching. We got an evil spirit to beat up."

The two snapped back to reality and caught up with Toph. The trio quickly ran for the door that Technus went through. The door was locked, but Toph didn't have a problem with that. In less than a second, the door was blown off its hinges.

"Nice work, Toph." Aang said.

"Thanks." Toph smiled.

The trio ran in and became surprise at what they saw, or in Toph's case sensed. The entire room was massive; resembling that of laboratory, except it was a laboratory they've never seen before. All around them, there were strange looking machines that seem more advance to them. Toph and Aang could sense a strange energy in the room; an energy unlike anything.

"I see you've found my laboratory." Technus voice echoed in the air.

Right before them, Technus became visible before them with a scolding look, "I have worked very hard for this and I won't let you or the Avatar stop me. My creation is finally completed and soon I shall destroy bending and rule the world."

"But why." Aang shot an angry glare, "I've never met a spirit that wishes to destroy bending."

"That's because I'm not spirit, but a ghost."

"What's a ghost?" Onji asked.

"Well a ghost is…"

"I don't care." Toph interjected and sent metal floors flying towards Technus. The ghost was caught off by surprise that he got hit and sent flying.

Onji took a step forward, "So what should we do now? Toph just shot away the only guy that knew where the machine is."

"Well excuse me." Toph said, annoyed, "That thing kept talking and annoying me. Besides, we don't need him when you got me." She bent down and placed her palm to the ground. Instantly, she began to search through the metal by her earthbending. She could see the metal around, both near and far, in a different way than people with sight. Her senses sent waves through all the metal, functioning as her eye sight to search for the machine Technus needed to use.

Toph didn't know much about technology, but that didn't stop her. She met a dizzy feeling as she searched for the machine. This meant that the machine will have to be pack with a lot of the strange dizzy feeling. Unknown to her the dizzy feeling was ecto energy trying to fight against her earthbending. Toph pushed on and found something with massive energy. Before she could search further about it, the source of the dizziness shot back at her.

Toph got back to her feet, following a groan, "I've…I've found it."

"Toph, are you okay?" Aang step forward to his friend worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Toph pushed forward from him. The tone of her voice didn't escape Aang and On ji. There would have continued about it, but Toph ran off to the direction she sensed. The two followed Toph and not long caught up with her. They came to the sight of something very odd.

The machine, in other worlds, resembles a giant satellite. It had cables connected from the bottom with green ecto energy rushing into it. The machine stood on large metal stand that seem to be rising slowing.

"That's the thing." Toph said, clutching her fists, "C'mon we have to destroy it."

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Technus voice shouted through the air. The ghost appeared right in front of them, angrily glaring at them, "I, Technus, Lord and Master of all things technology…" He got caught off as a chunk of metal was sent at him, sending him flying to the ceiling.

Aang and Onji turned to Toph, the girl responsible. She didn't have to have sight to know they were staring at her.

"What?" She simply shrugged, "He was getting on my nerves. Besides, now we can destroy that chunk of metal."

"Oh no, you don't." Technus flew back.

"Don't you ever stay put?!"

"Never!" Technus yelled back, "Since my caretaker didn't silence you children, then I'll just have to make you hiss in pain." The ghost chuckled evilly. The ground before the Avatar and the girls opened four holes, revealing four big snake robots, "They will hiss you to your doom!"

"Lame." The teens said in unison.

"Get them!" Technus commanded.

The snake robots obeyed and charged at the trio. Aang charged forward, wielding his staff in his hand as he got closer. The focus made their focus on him, but he was quick. The Avatar shot off the ground, due to his airbending, and slices the air with his staff. The result was a large air slice that hit the ground, sending an air wave that knocked the robots away, destroying them.

However, the damaged robots were soon replaced by more robots snakes, which rose from the ground.

"Ha! You can't beat me, for I am Technus master of…"

"Yapping his thoughts!" Aang flew straight at him by his staff.

The Avatar didn't get close to Technus before he threw a punch at him. Aang was sent flying to the ground uncontrollably. Before he can gain control of his staff, he will already hit the ground. But just before that happened, someone caught him. Aang noticed he was in someone's arms and glance at the face of the person. It turns out the person was On Ji.

"Um, thanks, On Ji." Aang blushed from the awkwardness, "But how did you…catch me so fast."

Before On Ji could reply, Toph intervened, "Hey, love birds get over here!"

The two quickly snapped back to reality and rushed to Toph's side. To their amazement, there were piles of metal parts all around the ground. Along with that were the sounds of more robots exploding as Toph stomps on the head of a robot snake, breaking it from its body.

Toph heard her friends coming and turned back, "What took you girls so long. That Technus guy is about activated bending killer thing."

True to her words, they heard a winding sound from the satellite machine. The dish began to glow ecto green as the satellite stand began to rise. Technus laughed hysterically as the machine became operational, "Yes, nothing can stop me now. Say goodbye to earthbending and hello new world order."

"I don't think so!" Aang shouted angrily. He closed his eyes and began focusing his cosmic avatar powers. It took less than a second before he snapped his eyes open, revealing them glowing white. His tattoos began to glow the same color and not long he flew straight at the dish, without using his glider.

Technus became shock and afraid. Despite that, he flew straight at Aang to fight back, but that didn't work well for him. The Avatar threw a powerful punch that sent Technus flying at the machine. The impact caused a dent, followed by the satellite swirling around and sparking electricity. Soon enough, the machine exploded, but with a cause.

As the machine exploded into pieces, it formed into a giant swirling portal that began to suck everything. Already it sucked Technus before he could fight back and was now sucking anything within its radius.

Aang went out of the Avatar State and realized what going on. He saw Toph and On Ji trying to fight back against the pull, but with little success. Aang wasn't spared as he found himself being pulled back. But despite the drawing force, he stood his ground and tried fighting back.

"Aang we can't hold on!" On Ji shouted. She held Toph as the earthbender dug her feet into the metal ground, but found it hard to hold on.

This conflicted Aang greatly to decide. His friends had little chances of escaping unless he did something very risky. The outcome could lead to his own endangerment, but he had to do what he must. With his mind made up, Aang activated the Avatar State and shot an airblast at Toph and On Ji. It sent both girls to a wall, far away from getting suck by the pulling force. However, that couldn't be said about Aang.

The Avatar came out of the Avatar State, but with a cause. The pulling force grew stronger, despite how much Aang fought back, "No, I can't go. Not like this." Aang pleaded silently.

On Ji and Toph got back to their feet, only to be greeted by the sight of Aang getting pulled in.

"Aang!" On Ji tried to move to Aang, but he stopped her.

"On Ji, stay back!" Aang yelled. Despite that he was fighting back, the portal seem to have gotten stronger. The Avatar knew his efforts were futile and sighed in sadness, "Toph, tell Katara I said goodbye!"

"What?!" Toph gasped in horror.

Aang let go of his fight, allowing the portal to suck him in. But before he did, he activated the Avatar State and shot an energy beam, shutting down the portal, but with him away.

With the portal closed, the place went back to normalcy, but with a cost. On Ji walked to where Aang once stood and cried silently, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. Toph stood right behind her, but fought back the tears.

"Sugar Queen is going to kill." was all Toph could say. But deeply she missed Aang and hoped he was alive.

************************************************************(LINE BREAK)***************************************

Aang could hear voices, all of them sounding like a male voice. It was strange considering he was suppose to be dead, at least that what he estimated would happen to him. His mind was a bit fuzzy, but with every passing second it began to clear. He even estimated that the voices were indeed male, but the question is who were there and where was he?

To avoid suspicion, Aang held back the urge to moan and opened an eye. To his surprise he something he never thought possible. There were two humanoid looking turtles.

"I'm telling you, Mikey, this was a bad idea."

"But c'mon, Leo, we couldn't just leave him there." The turtle none as Mikey said.

Another Turtle, similar and taller, steps in, "He has a point, Leo, did you see that wormhole he came out from?"

Wormhole? This confused Aang and he didn't want to stay for long. Quicker than a flash, he sat right up and shot an air blast at the three turtle, sending them flying to a wall. The Avatar quickly got up and ran to his staff, which rested on a wall, and took it. However, that was only easy to do, but now came to fact about escaping. He went through different rooms and came upon another turtle.

The turtle seems to be going through the fridge. The Turtle seem more muscular than the others Aang met. When he turned back, he stared at Aang with a mix of anger and confusion.

"Hey, aren't you suppose…" Before the turtle could continue, Aang sent an air blast at him, knocking him into the fridge.

The Avatar continued to find a way out and found a lone door that seems like the exit. When he tried it, it was locked, but that wouldn't stop him. Aang took a step back, taking a deep breath as he clutched his right fist. But before he could, a sais flew across him and struck the door. He turned back with a gasp and found the turtles running towards him.

"Wait, we just want to talk to you." Mikey said.

However, Aang didn't listen and slices his staff in the air, sending an air blast. It hit two of them, but Leo and Donnie jumped into the air. Aang quickly shot his right fist forward, sending an air blast that hit both of them. With them down, Aang clutched his fist, took a deep breath and shot a fire blast at the door. The door was blasted off its hinges and Aang ran out.

He ran through the sewers, looking for a way out. A lot of questions were bubbling through his mind, but at the moment he just wanted to find a way back home. The last thing he remembered before finding himself with those humanoid turtles was when he got sucked into the portal after that everything was a blur. He didn't puzzle much about it and continued searching for a way out.

Not long, The Avatar came upon a sewer cover. He made sure to look back, ensuring that the humanoid turtles weren't coming. He wasn't sure where he was, but the cover seems to lead to a bright light. That was either sunlight or the afterlife, either way Aang removed the cover and came out. To his surprise, he came upon a street filled with strange moving machineries he hasn't seen before.

The strange machines inhabited human beings, who seem to have control over it. A few nearly hit Aang as he stood in the middle of the road, but he avoided them while saying a apologizing. The rush of the cars became too much that Aang leapt out of the road and jumped onto the top of a building, panting while resting on his knees.

"I know it ain't easy huh?" said a voice. Aang immediately became attentive and turned to his back, finding the humanoid turtles from before.

Aang got into defense, holding his staff in a stance, "Who are you and why am I here."

"Easy, kid we don't won't to hurt you." The taller turtle from earlier said.

"Speak for yourself." The muscular one grumbled.

The taller turtle ignored the other one comment and took a step forward, "I think we got ourselves in the wrong foot, so let's restart okay? I'm Donatello, but they call me Donnie. The angry one is Raphael."

"Yeah, but call me Raph if you know what's good for you." The one called Raph glared at him.

Donnie shot a small glare at him before continuing, "Anyway, the one in blue is Leonardo, but we just call him Leo and the last is Michelangelo, also called Mikey. What's yours?"

Aang dropped his stance, feeling that they could be trusted. But that didn't bring a smile on his face, "I'm Aang; Avatar Aang."

"Avatar? What's that?" Mikey asked.

"It's a long story." Aang answered, "But I really want to know is where am I?"

"Take it easy, Aang, we don't know." Donnie walked to him, "We found you last night in an empty warehouse; we think you were teleported here."

"So what now?" Aang glance at the ground sadly.

"We don't know." Donnie sighed, "But if you trust us, you can stay with us until we can get you back to your home. So what do you say?"

Aang glances at his hand, but turned away, "Thanks, but I don't want to be a bother. Maybe, I can look for a way home."

"And how?" Leo steps forward boldly, "I can see you're not sure yourself. At least stay with us to rest, the world is a dangerous place and we'll try and get you up to date with today."

"Okay. Thanks." Aang smiled and did a Fire Nation bow.

"You're welcome, Avatar Aang." Donnie and Leo bowed back.

Later that day, Aang spent the night in their home. Their father welcomed him well and promised to help him as much as they could. Aang found it nice and soon became friends with the turtles. But despite all that, Aang couldn't remove his thoughts of home. After he told the turtles and their father about his world, Donnie could estimate that Aang came from another universe. It made Aang realizes that it might be hard to get home, but until then he would have to settle and think of his next move.

Aang silently lay on the couch, while thinking about his friends. They will probably think his dead or lost somewhere; Aang hoped it was the latter. Either way, after a week with the Ninja Turtles, he decided he will depart from them and find his way in the world. It was a dumb idea, but it was better than doing nothing.

*************************************************(LINE BREAK)*********************************************

So there it is. Aang is stuck in another universe. Now before I end this author's note I'll like to point out some things. Katara and Aang are a couple and this story takes place after the Avatar comics. This story also made it seem like On Ji might have a crush on Aang, but honestly she doesn't. Her past also is a secret and something I'm not sure to reveal yet. It won't be revealed in this story, but if I can't make a sequel then I'll explain it in the last chapter.

Also, for those that have read my other Avengers fanfic, Avengers: Earth Ultimate Heroes*remake, I will be deleting the story soon. I have a plan for it, including the ending, but I couldn't think much about the frustration. Instead I'll be deleting it and focus more on this one.

Lastly, the vote for the leader of the Avengers goes on. The poll will end on January 5th, so keep voting.

Now, I want you the readers to pick which Avenger you want to star in the next chapter. The heroes must be Starfire, Kim Possible, Violet Parr and Superboy. The Avenger that is voted the most will appear in the next chapter.

Until next time vote, review, favorite and follow. HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
